Action, reactions and consequences
by CharmingPiper
Summary: Lucas and Haley share a special night together but how will they deal with the aftermath of their actions. Prochoice. Revised and new chapters up
1. Chapter 1

Rating: PG-13 may change later on

Disclaimer: I don't own anything remotely close to One three hill, so don't sue

Author's note: English is not my first language so there will be some typos, grammar mistakes etc.

This starts at the end of Life in a glasshouse, when Lucas finds Haley.

_**Actions, reactions and consequences**_

**Chapter 1**

An exhausted looking Lucas Scott walks into his mother's café and finds, to his surprise, his best friend Haley James sitting on the floor by the counter crying. He immediately slides down next to her and puts one of his arms over her shoulder as she leans into him as a reflex, looking for comfort.

"Hales what's wrong?"

"Nothing".

"Yeah cuz you're always crying your eyes out when everything is just peachy. Just cut the crap and spill, I know you remember"

"I just feel so stupid".

"Nathan?" Lucas asks with a sign

"Who else? I can't believe I fell for his act, I'm so stupid... I mean everyone tried to warn me you and Peyton mostly though. But did I listen..NOOOOOO... I had to be all stubborn thinking I knew him."

"Listen to me Hales... You are not stupid ok? Whatever he did to lose you is his loss because you're wonderful in every way imaginable".

Haley smiles through her tears.

"What?"

"Only you can think of even using a cliché like that in this situation let alone do it"

"Hey I'm offended by that anyway it worked didn't it?

"Kind of, so enough about my misery for now. You and Peyton huh?"

"Talk about misery"

"I'm lost"

"Let's just say I need to learn when to shut up"

"About time you figured it out"

"Figured what out?"

"That you got a big mouth on you"

"Hey!"

"It's true"

"Sadly yes"

Lucas wipes away some tears, which are still falling, from Haley's cheeks before dragging her up on her feet with him and giving her a big hug.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks Luke"

"For what"

"For being my friend"

Haley reaches up to give him a soft peck on his cheek but at that exact moment he turns his face around and her lips lands on his. It's just a feather light touch of lips, which last for a split second before they realize what is happening and pulls away.

"Ahem…I guess I should be going then, see ya tomorrow Hales", Lucas simply says choosing to ignore what just happened, however, Haley has other plans as she pulls him back for a real kiss and starts to unbutton his shirt, at first Lucas is shell shocked but quickly gets lost in the sensations Haley is invoking on him.

Hours later a confused Haley wakes up next to a sleeping Lucas on the floor with their clothes all over the place. Naturally when the memories of what they just done come floating back, her first instinct is to panic and she tries to sneak out only to find herself pinned down by Lucas's arm. Her stirring has apparently woken him up because he mumbles.

"You are not going anywhere" and pulls her closer to his naked body again.

With a fake sign Haley makes herself comfortable and falls asleep with a smile on her lips.

TBC

Please keep in mind that this is a fan fiction, if you think anyone behaves out of character compared to how they are portrayed on the show. Also I don't know the living arrangements, parents' names etc of some characters, so I've just made them up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Lucas is woken up by the sunlight hitting his eyelashes and no sooner has he opened his eyes before he hears his mom's voice coming from upstairs on the way down. Upon hearing that he immediately bolts up and one look at Haley tells him that she also has heard it and without another word they dive behind the counter looking for their clothes.

"Luke have you seen my bra?"

"Not after it...hmm...got off you"

Haley continues to frantically look after it but can't seem to locate it, and eventually she dares to take a quick peek over the counter,

"Shit"

"What?"

"It's behind your mom"

"You got to be me kidding me".

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Well no"

"Go and distract her"

"How?"

"How the hell should I know? Figure something out, now go on"

And without further ado Haley pushes him towards Karen, who has entered the café and is standing right next to Haley's disposed bra.

"Hi mom", a startled Lucas gets out to get her attention.

Karen jumps when she hears her son's voice and starts to turn towards him, something Lucas foresees and prevents by putting his arm around her.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Is that all I'm for you? A living cooking machine", Karen laughs.

Meanwhile Haley has successfully retrieved her bra and made her way to the door but in her hurry to get out of there she forgets about the bell over the door and of course sets it off. Karen immediately spins around to tell whoever is at the door that they haven't opened yet, but instead of the expected customer she sees Haley.

"What are you doing here Haley?"

"Damm it", Haley curses under her breath

"Hi Karen, I was just going to…to…"

"See if I were ready for school", Luke helps her out.

"Exactly", a relived Haley agrees while she self-consciously drags her fingers through her messy hair.

"Shouldn't you have say your backpack with you then?" Karen asks.

"Yeah, I should probably get that huh?" Haley nervously answers.

"Probably"

"Right, see you later Luke", Haley stutters out and escapes through the door in a blink of an eye.

"Hmm. I wonder what she was so jumpy about".

"Mom, I'm starving here."

"Now we can't have that can we? Breakfast is coming up."

Later that day in school Lucas finally catches Haley at her locker during the break between his 4th and 5th period after a day of avoidance from her side.

"We need to talk" he simply says when he has gotten her attention.

"Not now, I'm late".

"To what?"

"Tutoring session"

"With Nathan?"

"Yeah"

"I can't believe you're still going after what he did. I don't think you should…".

"Look Luke, just because we slept together doesn't mean you can tell me what to do!"

"Whoa, no need to bite me head off."

"Sorry, I'm just a little on edge"

"Noted"

The bell rings and she slams her locker shut.

"Hales, we still need to talk".

"Later", she screams over her shoulder as she rushes off leaving Lucas behind.

"Great, just great" he mutters before turning around to head to his next class.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: PG-13 may change later on

Disclaimer: I don't own anything remotely close to One three hill, so don't sue

Author's note: English is not my first language so there will be some typos, grammar mistakes etc.

This starts at the end of Life in a glasshouse, when Lucas finds Haley.

**Chapter 3**

_**character's thoughts**_

_**Come on, you can deal with this Haley. How cares what Nathan thinks? Ok so you did for like a second, so what! Maybe he is a no show, well there is only one way to find out... here we go**_

Haley resolutely pushes the door to the tutoring centre open and the first person she lays her eyes on is Nathan.

_**So much for him being a no show **_

Without even realizing it she signs as she goes over to him, wanting it all to be over as soon as possible.

"You came", Nathan says and his face shines up at the sight of Haley.

"Obviously", Haley answers with a voice dripping from sarcasm.

"Look about last night..."

"I don't wanna hear it".

"Too bad because you're gonna. Look Haley, I didn't do anything wrong, it was all Brooke's doing."

"Why don't you take the one about little Red Ridding Hood while you're at it."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Less talk, more study"

"But Haley..."

"I mean it Nathan. Shut that fire hole of yours and concentrate or I'm out of here."

"Math it is then."

Lucas day hasn't played out much better but instead of dealing with Nathan, he has Peyton to deal with or in his case not to deal with. Since neither his heart nor his head is in it today avoidance is a bliss, in fact he is amazed that he's able to function at all with all the turmoil going on inside.

_**For crying out load Luke you just slept with your best friend. How do you deal with that? Damn it I couldn't be like everyone else and have a male best friend, where this never would be an issue, nooo I had to go and become best friends with a girl. It's in times like this and when Haley has her time of the mouth with the gross over sharing she tend to indulge in then that I really wish I had gone with the stream. On the other hand I wouldn't want to give up Haley's friendship for anything, which is kind of the problem. Oh Come on Luke, snap out of it and go get Haley**_

In frustration Lucas slams his locker door shut before he heads over to the tutoring centre

__

Man I can't believe I slept with Lucas and actually liked it. But where the hell do we go from here! Man this is such a mess, all because of hormones and of course Nathan Scott and Peyton Sawyer, no matter how ironic that sounds without the two of them, I and Luke would never have found ourselves in this situation, Way to go James!

Haley jumps losing her train of thoughts when the alarm she set prior to getting there goes off.

"Ok, Nathan time's up for today."

"Don't be in such a hurry. Stay here with me," he tries to charm her.

_**There he goes again working his charm on me but if he thinks for a second I'm stupid enough to fall for that again he has another thing coming**_

Before Haley has a chance to tell him just that she hears a light tap on the window and sees Lucas standing outside waving to get her attention. She mouths I'm coming to him and quickly packs her things up.

"Haley, are you still going?"

"Yeah I have to, Luke is waiting for me." she answers glad to have an excuse.

"Blow him off."

"Bye Nathan"

Haley grabs her backpack and is fast out the door joining Lucas and after a short exchange they walk away together leaving a disappointed Nathan behind.

"So Luke, where are we going?" Haley half whines ten minutes after they left school

"You'll see"

"Can you at least slow down! My feet are killing me!" A definitely whining Haley demands.

"Good thing we are here then",

Haley looks around confused at first before she recognizes where they are standing.

"This is the playground where we first met" she then states with a smile.

"Yeah, I figured a trip down memory lane would be useful right about now".

"It is. I'll race you to the swings".

"You're on"

Haley pushes Lucas back and breaks into a run but even with the head start she gets she barely makes it to the swings before Lucas but she does.

"I won!" she jumps around screaming.

"You cheated".

"Did not!"

"Did to".

"Oh shut up"

They take a set on separate swings and an awkward silence follows.

"So…" they both start at the same time.

"You go first Luke"

"Ok …hmm…well last night was great but before I tell you anything more I need you to know I didn't plan it, it was just this wonderful..."

"Intense"

"Spur of the moment"

"Drama free"

"Sex... Ok, now comes the hard part I don't know how to say this, but I'm not in love with you and I'm so sorry if you feel like I used you but I never meant to. I hope you know that I would never do anything to intently hurt you and…-"

"Luke you're babbling" Haley interrupts with a smile playing on her lips.

"Right"

"Don't worry about it ok? Because the truth of the matter is I don't see you as boyfriend material anymore than you see me as girlfriend. I mean you're great and all but you are just Luke, the guy who knows every embarrassing moment/secret in my life, my best friend and I would like to keep it that way. Let's just say we used each other and leave it at that. You see I wanted last night to happen just as much as you did, In fact I needed it and I don't regret it for a second, I mean who can regret that their first time being with their best friend?"

"We do have a lot of first together", a relieved Lucas says

Haley nods and hits him playfully on the arm.

"We are cool then?" she asks

"Yeah, just a one night stand"

"I'm so happy we are on the same page here. To tell you the truth I was scared to death that last night would ruin our friendship."

"Not possible because I wouldn't let it happen"

"Likewise"

They sit there on the swings talking until it gets dark and then Lucas follows Haley home, content with the result of their conversation..

TBC

Let me know what you think.

Please keep in mind that this is a fan fiction, if you think anyone behaves out of character compared to how they are portrayed on the show. Also I don't know the living arrangements, parents' names etc of some characters, so I've just made them up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Two months after Haley's and Lucas's one nightstand things have returned to somewhat normal. Haley has forgiven Nathan, but despite his repeatedly attempts she hasn't gone out with him and is quite happy with just being his friend and tutor. Lucas on the other hand has found himself a girlfriend in Peyton and they have been dating for about a month.

The citizens of Three Hill are going about their business as usual as another Friday begins except Haley James that is, who currently is kneeing on the bathroom floor praying to the porcelain God.

"Honey, are you ok in there?" Mrs James voice comes from outside followed by a light knock on the door.

"Yeah mom, I'll be out in a minute".

With great effort Haley pulls herself up from the floor and brushes her teeth but just as she is about ready to go and face the firing squad otherwise known as her family she has to make a dive for the toilet again.

Half an hour later she finally makes it downstairs only to be greeted with the smell of coffee, which makes her stomach turn again but she toughens it up and sits down at the table with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Haley, are you sure you're ok? You are looking awfully pale."

"Mom quit it, I'm fine"

Mrs James puts her hands up telling Haley she is backing off and sets a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"You need to eat something".

Haley immediately pushes the plate away with a grimace since food is the last thing on her mind.

"I'm not hungry."

"I'm not surprised, which proves that it's about time to get you checked out".

"I don't need a doctor".

"I disagree; you have been going around here paled as a ghost for weeks now. And for the record if you think I don't hear you throwing up morning, noon and night you have another thing coming, I'm not deaf you know. Good thing you aren't having sex because then I would think you were pregnant."

"Yeah good thing." Haley hesitantly answers thinking back to that night.

"So how about tomorrow afternoon?"

"Mom for the last time I'm fine."

Haley's older brother Ryan choices that exact moment to make his entrance and takes a seat next to her with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Morning sis"

"Morn…" Haley starts to reply but the smell of coffee so close gets to her and before she can finish the greeting she have to make another run for the bathroom.

"I can see just how great you're doing", Mrs James mummers under her breath as she watches her youngest child running off with the speed of light.

Later that day on her lunch break as Haley sits and moves her food around her plate, not feeling really hungry, as usual these days she can't get her mother's words out of her head

**_"think you're pregnant" I can't be can I? No I just have a bad case of the stomach flu, for weeks? Not very likely now is it? To come to think about it when did I have my latest period? Come on Haley think, o yeah I wrote it in my calendar_**

After realizing that she starts rummaging around in her bag for it and when she finally finds it she flips the pages back until she sees her latest red mark.

"HOLY SHIT!" she screams upon discovering where it is, causing the whole cafeteria to become quiet.

Red as tomato she quickly gets her stuff together and makes a run for exit, hoping to get out without further embarrassment, unfortunately that plan goes out the window when she crashes into Lucas before she reaches the doors.

"Slow down there Hales". Lucas says preventing her to fall from the crash.

"Get out of my way Luke". Haley snaps

"Damn it Hales what's with you these days? Lately I haven't been able to open my mouth without pissing you off one way or another."

"That should be your first clue. Honestly Luke, why don't you take your complaining to someone who gives a shit." Haley spits out as a reply not really caring about anything else then getting out of there before she breaks down.

"I thought I did."

"You know I've my own problems to deal with so why don't you go and try Peyton instead. Now out of my way!."

And with that Haley shoves Lucas aside and gets out with a whole new set of words in her head.

_**Stupid, stupid, stupid**_

_**Man what's her malfunction these days?**_

"Hey honey", Peyton greets her boyfriend when he sits down with her and Brooke, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Hey Peyt", Lucas answers and then almost as on an afterthought bends down and gives his girlfriend a kiss.

"So what's up Broody?", Brooke greets him.

"Nothing"

"Could have fooled me.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lucas ask with a sign knowing exactly what Brooke is referring to.

"That I've notice something going on with you and tutor girl lately, for instant that lovely display by the doors a minute ago."

"You know Davis that would fall under the none of your business category".

"Chill man"

"No I will not chill. I'm sick and tired of everyone butting into my business. What's going on or not between me and Hales concerns just me and Hales" Lucas angrily replies before getting up and heading towards the exit.

"Luke what about your lunch?" Peyton screams after him.

"I just lost my appetite." he answers without stopping.

"Why don't you teach that boyfriend of yours some manners Peyt?"

"He's just nervous about the game tonight. I think", she adds uncertain.

After storming out on Lucas Haley ends up wandering around trying to calm herself down and before she knows it she finds herself outside the pharmacy debating whether or not to go in.

**_I don't need to buy a test because I'm not pregnant, I'm really not. But your last period was two weeks before you slept with Luke_** the annoying little voice in the back of her head keeps telling her.

In the end that little voice wins out and she musters up the courage she needs and heads into the store aiming for the pregnancy test section. But just as she is about to grab one she spots her brother and his blabbermouth of a girlfriend further in and panics. Quickly she makes her way out praying that they didn't see her.

"I need help with this, like it or not but I have to talk to Luke. I'll do it after the game tonight, you're procrastinating James. Oh shut up! Great now you're talking to yourself. Stop it!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Go Ravens Go!" are being chanted in Three Hill's gymnasium as the basketball game enters its last minute in the fourth quarter. Ravens are going towards the predicted win and there is no real excitement left since Ravens is so far ahead point wise. Haley is also there sitting among her peers watching but at the same time seeing for the first time just how little a win matters in the big scheme of things.

_**Nothing like a pregnancy scare to get things into perspective huh Haley?**_

Her plan is still to talk with Lucas right after the game because this way he can concentrate on this game before his life possibly changes forever.

At the buzzer the boy in question shoots and makes the last points of the game to the crowds cheering. After the usual congratulations and general chaos that erupts after a game, the gymnasium empties so fast that Haley doesn't have a chance to catch Lucas before he hits the showers with the rest of the players, so instead she decides to wait for him outside the locker-room, which is where she stands when the all too familiar nauseated feeling hits her head on and she starts running to the nearest restroom.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" she screams as she enters the girls' restroom and dives into the closest booth, in effect startling every girl present. After what feels like an eternity of watching all her food consummation for the last say decade in reverse she dares to stand up although she still is dizzy and because of this dizziness she lazily leans into the booth's door for a while but seeing it won't go away she deals with it as always these days and go out to the sinks. There she rinses her mouth with some water hoping it will freshen her breath a bit since she forgot her toothbrush at home this morning and she then proceeds by taking a few deep calming breaths for her nerves before going out to find Lucas, hoping he hasn't gone home yet.

Luckily for Haley Lucas is running late and comes out of the locker-room at the same time as she comes around the corner.

"Luke Wait up!"

"Hales", Lucas happily stops waiting for her to catch up and when she does he picks her up and spins her around something that doesn't agree with her already upset stomach.

"Put me down now"

Lucas instantly recognizes Haley's I-mean-business-voice and puts her down as fast as he can.

"We need to talk" Haley states as soon as she has her feet on the ground again.

"Can we do it later? I'm running late to a date with Peyt".

"How can I put this mildly o yeah. NO WAY IN HELL! HOW ABOUT THAT?" she screams.

Lucas throws his bag on the floor in frustration after Haley's little tantrum, thinking here we go again.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT, I CAN'T WIN WITH YOU. NO MATTER WHAT I DO THESE DAYS YOU'RE REACTING LIKE A BITCH AND YOU KNOW WHAT, ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!",Lucas screams back at her being fed up of her attitude as of late.

To his surprise Haley starts crying and if it's anything he can't stand it's Haley crying and all his anger disappears as fast as it came.

"Hales why are you crying?" he asks concerned, his voice being back to normal.

"You screamed at me."

"I'm sorry."

He tries hugging her but that doesn't go down well and Haley worms her way out of his embrace.

"I don't need your pity".

"That's it I give up. Your emotions are all over the place."

"Yeah I know", Haley signs. "That's why we need to talk now" she continues.

"Ok, so talk"

"I think, I might, maybe, possibly, could be…"

"Hales just spit it out"

"Pregnant" she chokes out.

"WHAT?"

"I mean I'm not sure. I kinda need your help to buy a pregnancy test so I can you know pee on a stick and find out and before you say anything I tried to buy one earlier today but my brother was there and I chickened out."

"Smart move. So when do you need this assistance of mine?"

"Now"

"Now?"

"Yeah please Luke, I did my period math today and let me tell you with those odds I have to know tonight, one way or another".

"Fine, I meet you at your place in 20 minutes",

"Ok"

The next 20 minutes goes slower than anything Haley has ever experienced in her life but finally she sees the familiar pickup pull up on the driveway and a nervous looking Lucas steps out.

"You got it?"

"I got it".

"Shall we?"

"After you"

They walk inside and after changing pleasantries with her parents they head upstairs to Haley's room, where she grabs the test and goes to the bathroom to take it. A couple of minutes later she enters the room again with the test hidden underneath her sweater and finds Lucas pacing.

"Hey if you don't stop that, you're going to wear a hole in my floor"

"Hey so?"

"We have to wait for five minutes".

"Oh"

Haley lays the test on the bed and puts the alarm on five minutes. They then both take a seat on each side of it on the bed and proceeds staring at it.

"We should probably be doing something to keep our minds occupied because it's not going to go faster no matter how much we stare at it.", Haley finally says breaking the silence.

"Right."

Haley flips on the TV trying to find something to watch but gives up after some channel surfing and shuts it off.

"Hales, one question"

"Shoot"

"How come you figured out you could be pregnant now? I mean we had sex months ago."

"Something my mom said this morning."

"Your mom knows!"

"Do I look dead to you?

"Well…"

"It was rhetorical Luke, but nice to know where you're standing concerning my looks. So no my mom doesn't know but she was bugging me to go to the doctor to get checked up since I've been a little under the weather lately and I didn't think I needed that so she made a crack about if I were having sex she would think I were pregnant. Anyway it got me thinking and here we are".

At this point Lucas's cell rings and prevents any further conversation.

"Hello", he answers slightly annoyed.

"Hello to you too. Where the hell are you?"

"Oh God Peyt, I forgot. I'm sorry but I can't make it".

"Why not?"

_**Because I might have knocked up my best friend**_

"It's hard to explain, I just can't".

Just then the alarm announces that the endless five minutes are up and they share an anxious look before Haley resolutely goes for it.

"Gotta go Peyt. Bye"

"Luke..."Peyton tries but he has already disconnected the call

"Luke can you check in the directions what blue means? I forgot"

"Sure"

Lucas finds the directions and gets white as a ghost when he sees the answer.

"Positive", he chokes out

TBC

I know you guys probably figured it out long before this but I wanted to show what denial can do.


	6. Chapter 6

Before I start this chapter I would like to say this will be a pro-choice story with not your typical ending. So to those of you who will continue reading here comes the next chapter.

**Chapter 6**

"This...I can't...so beyond...everything...", Lucas stammers out not being able to comprehend what he just found out.

"Not know damn it", Haley mummers before running to the bathroom with one hand in front of her mouth.

Lucas is hot on her tail wanting to found out what the hell just happened and comes into the bathroom without knocking.

"Are you oh..."he starts but stops when he sees her.

"Yeah, just puking…"

"Your guts out", Lucas finishes her sentence before he goes the last few steps to her and holds back her hair while she is empting her stomach.

When Haley seems to be done he sinks down next to her on the floor.

"Better?"

"O yeah why wouldn't everything be just peachy! I mean being pregnant at 17 and becoming part of the statistic over teen pregnancies is just a dream comes true!"

"Hales, there is no need for that."

"I can't believe this is happening! TO ME! ME! I sleep with one guy and boom I'm pregnant. What the hell is it with you Scott men! This is not happening, this happens to others, but not ME".

"Us", Lucas interjects in Haley's tirade.

"Is it really! There is nothing here preventing you to do a Dan on me any minute!"

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Sorry, it's just I'm so confused and I need to talk to my best friend about it but I can't because newsflash he is the father and is going through the same emotions as I'm. Damn it Luke we did it once! ONCE!"

"Well technically it was two times you wanted my divine body".

"So not the time".

"Right. So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know".

"Do you want to keep it?"

"I don't know".

"Do you want to have an abortion?"

"I said I don't know".

"Then what?"

"Luke, I don't know".

"How the hell should I know then? For crying out load for all that I know I might not even be the father".

"WHAT! For someone who claims to be different from his father your sure as hell are acting like him, that is as a complete jackass".

"Hales.."

"I don't want to hear it, just go".

"But.."

"LEAVE, I MEAN IT GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE NOW!", Haley screams.

Lucas gets up from the floor without another word and runs out, almost knocking Mrs James down in the hallway on his way out of the house. Mrs James simply shakes her head before continuing walking towards her bedroom and is shocked to find her daughter in tears on the bathroom floor.

"Haley, what happened?"

"Nothing. Just leave me alone!" Haley pushes pass her mom and disappears into her room.

Upon Lucas's homecoming he storms in on Karen and Keith having a nice quiet dinner but he doesn't even pause much less stop to say hello before continuing into his room slamming the door shut behind him.

"Hmm that was interesting. Maybe I should go and talk with him".

"No Karen, let him cool off first. He has probably had another fight with Haley and just need some time by himself"

Inside his room Lucas has resumed his pacing from earlier that evening as he's pissed off at the world but mostly at himself because Haley's words really hit home. He had been acting like Dan despite all of his words when it came down to it he had been his father's son with other words an idiot, something he wasn't proud of.

_**How can I've messed up my life so royally? I've gotten Hales pregnant, me the good guy and she isn't even my girlfriend. Oh no Peyton, how should I tell her? Should I tell her? Maybe I should just break up with her because let's face it dating her isn't what I thought it would be. Instead of feeling happy I'm feeling trapped, which is strange because she is my dream girl right! And now there is a baby too! Man what I'm going to do?**_

In frustration he hits his pillow several times before he buries his head in it trying to forget but no matter how much he tries to deny it, the fact remains that Haley is pregnant with his child.

Monday morning comes ruling in fast for everyone except the two ghostlike teenagers with black bags underneath their eyes from the lack of sleep that enters

Three Hill High School reluctantly for another day of higher learning. Haley, being one of them, has spent the weekend thinking, crying and puking something that definitely is visible in her ragged appearance. As she stands by her locker trying to remember what books she needs for her first class she feels a light tap on her shoulder and upon turning around she sees Lucas standing there looking just as terrible as she.

"Hales, I'm so sorry seems to lame for situation but I truly am. I never meant to hurt you and you were absolutely right I was acting like a jackass. It's just I panicked and I know that's no excuse, but it's what happened".

One look into his eyes tells Haley that he means every word he just said with his whole heart.

"Apology accepted, but the question remains where do we go from here?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is we need to figure out some basics like how far along you are and our options".

"I'm way ahead of you. I have an appointment at Planned Parenthood at 4 pm today and you're welcome to come if you want".

"Of course I will".

The bell rings signalling it's time to start moving to class but neither one of them moves an inch.

"Hales, class is starting".

"I know".

"Then why?"

"I haven't been able to concentrate on anything all weekend, so why should school be any different?"

"I hear you, let's cut our classes today.

Haley slams her locker shut before answering.

"After you!"

Lucas just loves Haley's soft, incredible comfortable bed were they currently are sprawled out talking, after their short walk from school.

"When we found out I was pregnant, it was like this big black whole opened and I started falling and I haven't been able to stop since. I'm screaming for all that I'm worth but no one can hear me. It's feels like I'm all alone in the world with this big bad secret and all I can think about is how much I want everything to go back to normal, I want to let my life take me whatever it's able too, I want to travel and don't get stuck in patterns that a baby brings basically I want my future back! Does that make me a terrible person?" Haley silently cries while she is talking.

"No, it makes you human. Look Hales I don't claim to know what to say or do here other than you're not alone in feeling this way. My feelings about this are so conflicted that I don't even know where to start. I mean I'm I ready to become a father? We're both still young, but then I think that my mom just were a couple of years older when she had me. I don't know it feels like I'm drowning".

Haley stretches out to give him a hug, but ends up kissing him instead and Lucas kisses her back.

"What was that?" Lucas asks breaking the kiss.

"I don't know and I don't want to think about it. I just want to enjoy whatever it is".

Lucas smiles agreeing before he pulls Haley to him for another kiss. That's the way they spent the rest of the day, in each others arms talking, kissing, forgetting and for the first time since Friday night they feel somewhat relaxed.

Unfortunately the day goes by too fast and before they know it, they are sitting in Planned Parenthood's waiting room with nothing else but Haley's pregnancy on their minds. Haley has already left some blood to be tested in order to get the pregnancy confirmed, but at this stage the nurse told her it's just standard proceeding. The same nurse that took her blood sample when they first arrived comes out into the waiting area calling Haley's name. Haley stands up to follow her but when Lucas attempts to do the same thing she prevents him.

"I don't want you to come in with me and I don't think you want to come just yet either".

"What? Why not?"

"Because I'm having a pelvic exam".

"Oh I'll just wait here then".

"I think that is best"

About 15 minutes later Lucas is fetched and led into the doctor's office where Haley already is waiting.

"Please take a seat. The doctor will be right with you", the nurse informs them before leaving.

"You okay?" Lucas immediately asks Haley

"Yeah, I'm fine".

Not even five minutes later Haley's doctor for the time being comes in, sits down behind the desk and introduces herself to Lucas.

"Hello I'm Dr Gold and I assume you're the father".

"That I'm, Lucas Scott".

"Nice to meet you Mr Scott. Let's get down to business shall we? The test we took earlier confirms that Ms James in fact is pregnant and by what I can gather from the exam and the ultrasound it seems to be 9 weeks along".

"Just what I thought."

"Now from what Ms James has told me I gather this isn't a planned pregnancy".

"No".

"My next question to you, Mr Scott and you Ms James, is then if you have you decided what you want to do?"

"No", they both answer at the same time.

"Ok, then I will just quickly go through your options. There are three standard options for an unplanned pregnancy as the one you are experiencing,

-One you can keep it,

-Two put it up for adoption or

-Three have an abortion. Now the last alternative we can perform here until you're 12 weeks along, however, no matter what you decide to do we can help you with it".

Both Lucas and Haley look so floored that Dr Gold decides to drop the professional attitude a notch.

"Look I know it's a lot to take in, so how about we sent up another appointment in a week and see were we stand then ok?"

"Sounds good".

"Good, Seeing since the situation is the way it is I also have a couple of brochures here that I would like you to read before I see you next time, but mostly I want you to try and sort out your feelings about this so you can make the right decision for you. Deal?"

"Deal"

"Good then I see you in a week. Bye"

"Bye"

They get a new appointment the following Tuesday and head home under silence both lost in their own thoughts

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Lucas is standing by his locker watching Haley from a distance as she is walking down the hall, silently wondering how her night has been because his own sure as hell was a nightmare. Ever since they found out about the pregnancy he hasn't been able to relax, even less so after their visit to clinic.

**What the hell I'm I going to do about Haley, Peyton and the baby? Well Scott you better figure it out fast for every once sakes**

"Hey stranger", a familiar voice somehow reaches him in his brooding.

"Hi Peyt". Lucas distractedly answers his girlfriend.

"What no kiss?" Peyton asks confused.

Lucas, who has by then returned to reality, bends down and gives her an innocent kiss.

"So I was thinking you and me alone at my place tomorrow night?"

When Peyton doesn't get any answer she watches Lucas more closely and notices he has zoned out on her.

"Luke!", she angrily half shouts at him to bring him back,

"Huh? I'm sorry got to go", Lucas just says before running off to Haley.

"Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for" Peyton signs and heads off to meet Brooke.

-------------

"God Morning Hales", Lucas greets Haley, pretending to be all chipper

"Maybe for someone who hasn't spent it on different bathroom floors", Haley grumpily answers back.

"So I notice"

"Huh?"

"You have some evidence of that right over there".

Lucas points on something on her sweater and Haley freaks out.

"Oh shit, I can't walk around like this. I have to go home and change and..."

"Haley, relax, just borrow my sweater ok?"

"Ok"

"Here you go".

Lucas takes off his grey hood sweater and hands it to her.

"Thanks, you're the best", Haley says giving him a quick peck on the cheek before rushing off to change into it.

--------

Brooke and Peyton are sitting in the classroom talking while waiting for the teacher to show up when Haley walks in wearing Lucas's sweater.

"Peyt isn't that Broody's sweater?"

Peyton turns around to have a look and instantly recognizes it.

"So what? They are friends and maybe she was cold and he borrowed her it".

"Do you even believe in that yourself?"

"Earlier yes I would have but lately Luke has been all distant and in lack of a better word broody , so no not really".

That's as far as their conversation goes before the teacher enters the room.

Through out classthey notice that Haley is being unfocused and absentminded, something that doesn't fit with their picture of the straight A student, who always has seemed to be so together, well at least up until a month ago or so,

When the bell rings Brooke and Peyton make their way to Haley who still is getting her things together.

"Hi there tutor girl, looking good in Luke's sweater".

"I'm so not in the mood, Brooke".

"I bet you didn't say that to Luke last night".

"What are you babbling about?"

"Come on between you showing up in Luke's sweater and he acting all strange, it's not that hard to connect the dots".

"I don't believe this. Peyton, a little help here please".

"I'm wondering myself".

"Man, who insecure can you get? I was cold and Luke borrowed me this damn sweater. End of story!"

Haley starts to get up but is hit with a wave of dizziness and has to sit down again.

"Haley, what happened? Are you ok? Peyton asks with concern, her suspiciousness from mere moments ago forgotten.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a head rush".

"Ok, as long as you're sure".

"I'm. Now excuse me I'm late for my next class", Haley says and escapes out the door.

------

Outside and finally alone Haley leans against the closest locker in an attempt to fight both the quilt and the constantly present nausea.

Second period Lucas and Haley have together and the assignment they get is to write something you want to say to anyone you know and then hand the person in question the letter. Haley and Lucas address their letters to each other.

_**Luke,**_

_**All I can think about is what to do about this thing inside of me. I know calling it a thing might seem harsh, but it helps me to distant myself enough to make the right decision for me. Something I still have no idea what it is. Ever since the blue answer on-the-pee-on-a-stick-test I've been on a rollercoaster both mentally and physically. Ok, in all honestly I have been that way ever since our night together. Something changed between us then and we can't keep ignoring that, no matter how much I want to I can't turn back the time. Don't get me wrong I'm not mad at you or something I just wish I could look at you and just see Luke and not the father of my baby. There I said it, feels strange. I'm scared, of losing you, of the future. I need you so bad to be apart of my future cuz these last couple of days I have realized something, I'm head over heels in love with you...and can that sound anymore like Dawson Joey drama…**_

_**With love from whole my heart**_

_**Hales**_

_----------_

_**Hales,**_

_**It's not until now I've notice how beautiful you're, even in my too big sweater with your hair in a ponytail and black bags underneath your eyes. I wonder how I could have been so blind. I know I should feel guilty about the other night because of Peyton, but I can't because it just felt right, you have been there for all my ups and downs, you know me better than anyone and because of that you're home to me. However the baby is something completely different. I can't even grasp the idea of me being a father, but at the same time... It would be nice you know. Man, now I'm even confusing myself. Just know this, no matter what the future has in store for us I'm never leaving you.**_

_**Luke**_

I know this is kind of short and I'm not at all happy with how it turned out, but after many re-writes this was the best. I didn't quite know how to bring the story forward hence this little filler. Next chapter will be better and longer though I hope, _Please bare with me…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Rating: R I don't think it's that bad but better safe than sorry.**

**Disclaimer:** **don't own anything so don't sue.**

**X- -X characters thoughts.**

Thank you to my reviewers, you're the ones who makes it fun writing.

**JmQt831:** The reason why people already have reviewed 11 chapters is cuz i have posted this story once but took it down to revise the chapters and add some new ones. I did this cuz I wasn't too happy with how it was written earlier. This time it's a new chapter.

**Flowersinthespringtime:** I appreciate your input and will take it into reconsideration. I hope you will continue to read this story wherever I will take it.

**Chapter 8**

The following days went by the same way with both Haley and Lucas fighting to come to some kind of decision. As a consequence they isolate themselves more and more especially Haley, who is fighting a losing battle against her morning sickness and is scared to death that someone will find out her big secret before she is ready. Peyton and Lucas' relationship are not going well and since they have barely spent any time together, she is getting more frustrated by the minute.

--------

It's Saturday evening and Haley has once again opted for a night at home in sweatpants and is currently laying on her bed going over some of the brochures regarding abortion they got at the appointment.

_**Abortion**_

_**There are two different kinds of methods to have an abortion. Either you can have a medical or a surgical.**_

**_Surgical abortion is also called D&C (vacuum aspiration). The procedure takes 10-20 minutes and most women can go back to their normal activities already the following day. This method involves minor surgery without incision but anaesthesia can be used._**

**_Medical abortion reminds of a miscarriage. At first you will get either a dose of mifepristonepills or an injection of methotrexate. Then you'll get a pill called misoprostol. Most of this can be done at the woman's home._** **_The whole process from the intake of the first pills to the abortion is complete takes a couple of days._**

A knock on the door scares Haley back to her current surroundings, which isn't a good thing given her situation.

**X- What the hell? I'm suppose to be home alone! -X **

She quickly jumps off the bed and tries to find a hiding place for all the brochures, but before she has found a good one there is another knock on the door.

**X- Oh shit -X**

"Just a minute"

She hurriedly shuffles them underneath the bed praying that whoever is at the door won't look in that highly unoriginal place and lays back on top of the bed in a casual manner.

"Come in".

The door opens and reveals none other than Lucas. Upon seeing him Haley immediately lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Thank God it's just you... Wait a minute, how did you get in?"

"With these."

Lucas dangles his copy of her keys in front of her.

"Right... I forgot you still have those."

"Yeah, well what can I say? They come in handy sometimes. So what's cooking?"

"Not much. I'm just reading the brochures we got from Planned Parenthood. Care to join me?".

"And to think I was going to stay home", Lucas answers her sarcastically.

"Oh shut up".

Haley throws a pillow at him, which he unfortunately for her catches easily but instead of engaging in an all out pillow fight Lucas simply puts the pillow behind him before turning back to Haley.

"So where is this reading?"

"Huh?"

"The brochures Hales? And people call me absentminded"

"Oh right, they're underneath the bed. I thought you were mom, so I hid them, I'll get them."

She fishes them out and hands some to Lucas.

"Here you go".

"Thanks."

Lucas places himself on the bed next to her and starts reading.

---------

Half hour later they both have finished their respective reading and the room is resting in silence until Lucas breaks it.

"Interesting, detailed, reading".

"Mmm"

"But don't you think we ought to go a little on feeling, you know what we want and not just facts".

"Facts are always good to have Luke. This isn't a fairytale, it's reality and I for one would like to know the facts about the different options I or we have before I make up my mind, which I have by the way".

"You have what?" Lucas asks surprised.

"I've something for you", Haley says instead of answering him and before he has a chance to call her on it she gets up and takes something from her dresser before she starts explaining to a clueless Lucas.

"Remember the assignment we got in class the other day? The one where we were to write a letter to someone", Haley stops to see if Lucas is still with her and when she sees him nodding she continues." I addressed mine to you and it contains some of my thoughts about my pregnancy and you. But some things have changed since then but… O God I'm making any sense am I? Basically what I'm trying to say is that I've made up my mind about what I want to do".

"And that is?"

"Classified until you've made your choice. I wouldn't want you to go all Hugh Grant in Nine Months on me".

"Huh?"

"Sorry I just watched that movie yesterday. Anyway he didn't tell his girlfriend he didn't want the baby cuz she wanted it and I want you to say exactly want you want without any pressure from me"

" Aha, And what if what I want isn't what you want?"

"Why don't we cross that bridge when and if we come to it, Ok?.".

"I don't get it. How can you be so calm right now?"

"Because I know what I have to do. Don't get me wrong, it has been far from easy. I've probably changed my mind at least a hundred times a day but the thing that was decisive for me was a mother and a baby I saw on the bus yesterday. I just sat there and watched their interaction, ya know how she tried to calm him down because let me tell you that kid was screaming bloody murder. I watched how hard she had to struggle and she looked so exhausted, but when she finally got this content look on the baby's face she wore one that mirrored her son's. It made me feel sure about the decision I was leaning at already before that episode."

After finishing talking Haley takes her teddy bear and cuddles up at the head of the bed watching Lucas's reaction to what she just said. Lucas just sits there in complete silence trying to gather his thoughts and being totally floored by how at peace Haley is with her decision and wonders why he can't have that moment of clarity. At the same time he knows deep down what is the right thing for them to do, but can't bring himself to decide a 100 on that course of action.

"A penny for your thoughts" Haley tries to get him to open up.

"Sorry, guess I zoned out there".

"You think", Haley replies sarcastic.

"Well excuse me for breathing".

"Let's not do this now."

"You're right" Lucas signs wondering why all he does lately is trying to pick a fight with Haley, Peyton or whoever happens to be in his presence.

"So how do you feel about all this? I mean we haven't really talked about it in a while. Has anything changed?"

"Let's worry about it tomorrow".

"Come on Luke. We can't procrastinate this much longer; time is running out and I…"

Lucas silences her with a kiss but after the initial surprise Haley pulls away.

"Damn it Luke! You, we can't keep doing this!" she almost screams at him pointing between them.

"Doing what?" Lucas innocently asks as he starts kissing her on the neck.

"I'm serious here!"

At this point Haley abruptly pushes him off her, gets up and walks to her desk on the other side of the room to get away but no such luck because Lucas follows her. When he reaches Haley he forces her to look him in the eye.

"So am I. I love you Haley James and I really want to see where this is going. That is if you feel the same".

"I do. But what about Peyton?" Haley weakly protests as Lucas launches on that spot that makes her legs tremble.

"Shush, let me worry about her", Lucas answers putting a silencing finger against her lips.

"But..."

"No buts"

Lucas lifts Haley up and carries her to the bed, where he starts kissing her again and this time she lets him.

---------

The next morning when Lucas wakes up he finds the bed next to him empty.

"Hales, where are you?" he calls out

"I'm here."

A very exhausted and ghostlike looking Haley enters the room, wearing his sweater and lays down next to him with closed eyes.

"Where were you?"

"Take a wild guess".

"Again?"

"Well, it's called morning sickness for a reason."

"Yeah, but you're throwing up like 24-7."

"Yeah, but the mornings are the worst".

"Sounds fun."

"Oh it's a blast and let's not forget about the sore breasts, the constant need to pee and the dizziness. And for the love of all good and pure in the world stop moving you're making me seasick."

"Sorry. It's just I'm hungry."

"Well I'm not but you know where the kitchen is."

Lucas gets up and pulls his sweats on before he goes downstairs to get something to eat. Haley then immediately upon his departure situates herself flat on her back in the middle of the bed with closed eyes hoping to avoid another trip to the bathroom.

-------------

Not before long Lucas shows up again with a sandwich and a cup of java. Haley feels her hopes getting shattered as the smell of coffee fills the room and makes her stomach turn inside out again.

"Get rid of that coffee", she screams as she heads for her second home these days, the bathroom floor.

When she comes back Lucas has thankfully emptied the cup.

"Sorry, didn't know java had that effect on you".

"Well, now you do."

"Just one question".

"Shoot".

"How can you still work at mom's café if one cup has that effect on you."

"Your mom does all the coffee and a certain amounts of visits to the bathroom" she says with a smirk as she sinks down on the bed laying on her side.

Lucas positions himself on his side behind her putting his hand on her stomach and in this spoon like position they fall asleep.

--------

Hours later they wake up to the sound of a door slamming shut and look up only to see a fuming Mrs James just inside of it.

"What the hell is going on here!"

TBC

All the information in this chapter about abortion is from Planned Parenthood's website and since I have no personal experience from the subject I only write the way things are in my little fantasy world but what I want to do is not to make it all happiness as many other fanfics do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rating: R I don't think it's that bad but better safe than sorry.**

**Disclaimer:** ** don't own anything so don't sue.**

**X- -X characters thoughts.**

**Chapter 9**

"Mom... What's the big deal?" Haley signs, "It's not like Luke hasn't spent the night here before".

"That was different".

"How?"

"Well, for starters he was fully dressed and you weren't wearing his sweater and nothing but".

"Mrs James, I can explain…" Lucas tries

"Luke this is none of your business so be quiet and by the way I'm so calling your mom".

Haley has no idea if it's the ranging hormones or what but that statement really pisses her off.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO LUKE THAT WAY!" she screams in her mother's face, "I'M FED UP WITH YOUR CONDESCENDING TONE AND THAT I SOMEHOW NEED YOUR APPROVAL ON EVERYTHING I DO. I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE YOU KNOW! AND BESIDES IF I WANTED TO I COULD SLEEP WITH EVERY GUY IN SCHOOL AND IT WOULDN'T BE ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS. GOT IT!" she continues without batting an eye at her mother's shocked expression.

"What's all the shouting about?" Ryan asks as he sticks his head into Haley's room and takes in the scene with a furious little sister wearing only a big sweater and behind her Lucas stands in just his sweats. It doesn't take long for him to connect the dots and when he does a huge smile appears on his face.

"Way to go sis. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Ryan, Go to your room!" Mrs James tells him.

"And miss this? No way."

"Ryan Christopher James go to you room NOW!"

"She used the middle name. Good luck siz" Ryan mutters under his breath before disappearing to his room.

"And as for you two" Mrs James turns her attention back to Haley and Lucas "Be downstairs in five minutes" she says and walks out wearing a stern expression.

---------

"Well as far as abrupt wake up calls go I would say that one tops the chart" Lucas says first thing when the door has slammed shut behind Mrs James.

"How dare she! It's not like she can dictate for me what to do."

"I think she knows that and that's what's scaring her shitless at the moment, but logic aside I must say you sleeping with the whole school was a nice touch.

"It wasn't it?" Haley laughs as she goes to hug Luke and snuggles her face to her favourite spot on his neck.

"I can't believe you said that."

"Either can I" Haley's muffled response is.

She then slowly pulls away from him and takes his sweater off with a smirk and revealing her naked body.

"Hales, what do you think you are doing?"

Before answering Haley simply throws the sweater at him knowing he will get the hint.

"Giving you your clothes back" she then innocently says as she stands there showing no signs of getting dressed.

"Your little tease" Lucas says with his own smirk as he inches closer to her until he has closed the gap between them.

"And as much as I would love to take you up on that, I don't think your mom would appreciate it, so you get dressed missy".

"You're no fun" Haley pouts.

"O really? Come to my unsupervised place tonight and I'll finish this".

"Finish what?"

Instead of answering her with words Lucas pulls her in for a kiss that leaves her breathless.

"That".

"Oh I'll so be there".

"Good, now get dressed".

"Yes sir". Haley salutes him before she starts looking for some clothes.

---------

Down in the kitchen Mrs James is getting restless and is about to go up and get them when they finally appears in the doorway to the kitchen holding hands to her annoyance.

"It's about time".

"And hi to you too, mom".

"Don't be a smartass. It doesn't help your cause and how can you stand there and say hi to me like nothing just happened upstairs. Where do you get the guts to do that in my own home. I certainly thought I raised you better than that"

"How I dare? What about you?"

"What about me? I'm just reacting to what I see".

"And hence the problem. I don't see what the big deal is.!"

"The big deal Haley is that you, my teenage daughter, are having sex in my house because you are aren't you?" Mrs James asks clinging on to that last piece of hope she posses that she is wrong.

"Yes I, or rather we do and last time I checked I live here too".

"Haley, I'm so disappointed in you. What happened with you waiting until you get married?"

"Oh get off those high horses of yours will you? It isn't like you waited, I can count you know".

"What's that suppose to me?"

"Ryan is born eight months after your wedding and I've seen picture of him as a baby and premature my ass besides I never said I would wait you just assumed I would".

Throughout this whole argument Lucas has been sitting quiet thinking of his own mother's reaction, but at this point he feels the need to help Haley out.

"Mrs James", he starts calmly before launching into his rehearsed speech" You know I would never hurt Hales and since I've known her for most of my life I can honestly say that I've never heard her say that she wants to wait to have sex until she gets a ring on her finger. She is the strongest, smartest and most independent person I know and because of that I can assure you she is capable of making her own decision without any influence from either one of us. Granted I haven't always liked what she has decided but respected her enough to not cut her out of my life because of it and all I'm asking from you is to do the same."

"The nerve you have Lucas Scott sitting here telling me what my daughter is like, I know her thank you very much."

"No you don't mom. You have this picture of the perfect daughter in your head, one that does everything you want her to do, one that never does anything wrong, the straight A student that volunteers her every single free moment, But I'm not that person why can't you see that? I'm not perfect, I'm just human and I make mistakes too you know."

"So you admit this was a mistake?"

"NO, IT WASN'T", Lucas answers the question aimed at Haley,

"Luke, I wasn't asking you besides I think it's time for you to leave"

"Mom, you can't just throw him out" Haley tiredly says.

"Hales, its ok. I have to go anyway", Lucas assures her and gives her a peck on the lips before he gets up and leaves.

--------

After he has left the air kind of disappears from the fight and Mrs James sits down heavily on the chair next to Haley.

"Sweetie I just want you to be safe. Can you understand that?"

"I do mom, but you have to trust me enough to let me live my own life".

"I know one day, but not yet. You're still a child Haley, my child."

**X -That's is with child-X**

"So was last night your first time or have I missed something more?" Mrs James continues.

"No you haven't. Last night was my first time" Haley lies to her teeth knowing all too well that if she lets the truth slip her mom will figure things out.

"Okay then, I think you and Luke need to take sometime apart and slow things down."

"What? I thought you were going to trust me"

"I do trust you, but you are in way over your head on this one. Haley you have your entire life ahead of you, there is no need to rush things."

"Meaning?"

"You're way too young to have a sexual relationship".

"Unbelievable. And I guess it doesn't matter what Luke and I feel we're ready for?"

"Luke is a boy of course he is ready for it and I understand the pressure he has put you under and that's why I don't want you to see each other for a while. Some time and distance will remove that pressure and let you think clearly again, which means you don't need to have sex when you really doesn't want to"

"Mom listen carefully to me, Luke hasn't pressured me in any way or form ok? I like sex and I like having it with him! It's like he said I'm completely capable of making my own decisions and that's exactly what I have done. . So butt out ok?" Haley tries one last time

"I think you're delusional but we'll have a lot of time to talk about it since you're grounded."

"You're kidding right?" Haley asks not believing what she is hearing.

Haley's mom shakes her head.

"You're not kidding. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Haley screams as she storms out of the room.

--------

Lucas homecoming isn't exactly a hoot either. Worn out and lost in his own thoughts he doesn't notice his mom watching him from behind the counter at least not until she speaks up.

"Hi there stranger"

"Mom, I didn't see you there."

"So I noticed. A piece of advice for future references if you want to sneak in taking the way through the café isn't a good move".

"Got it".

Lucas starts making his way towards the stairs

**X- Wow that was easy -X**

"Hold it right there Mister! I'm not done yet", Karen's voice breaks into his thoughts.

**X- I knew it was too good to be true -X**

With a sense of dread Lucas obiently goes and sits down by the counter waiting for the speech he knows is coming and sure enough his mother starts talking in the voice reserved for him when he is in big trouble.

"Let's pretend for a second I'm not mad at you for staying out all night, I got a very interesting phone call from Haley's mom a little while ago. Care to explain that to me?"

"Not really to tell you the truth."

"Well tough. Ever planned on telling me you're dating Haley?"

"Actually we aren't officially dating because I'm still together with Peyt. It's all a huge mess right now and I'm not ready to deal with it just this minute. Ok?", Lucas's eyes are pleading with his mom to drop it but he senses pretty fast that's not in the stars today and simply tries to reveal some tension by rubbing his temples.

"For all of your sakes I think you need to figure out what you want fast, before you all end up heart broken".

"I know I want Haley, so that's not the problem. The problem is actually… I can't even explain it. Let's just say it's very complicated."

Lucas signs and drops his head on the counter.

"Complicated as in we are having sex complicated?

Lucas's head bolts up when he hears his mom's question, or rather statement.

"So she did tell you everything."

"You could say that"

"So the question now is, how mad are you on a scale from one to ten?"

"I'm not mad Luke, I know how it feels believe it or not but I was young once. I'm just surprised that you chose Haley. Don't get me wrong it's not like I expected you to stay a virgin for the rest of your life but for me as a mother I still see you as this little boy that used to hang after me, so it all happened a little faster than I thought it would, or I'm not keeping up with you as I used to. Either way I hope you're safe".

At this moment Lucas decides he needs to tell someone about the situation he has found himself in and get some advice from an outside party and who is better than his mother that has sort of been there herself.

"Yes and no."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Karen asks suspiciously her voice going up an octave or two.

**X- Maybe I shouldn't tell her after all, O God she is going to kill me, what was I thinking? I can't tell her! –X**

Lucas thoughts leads him to get up and start pacing.

"Luke"

**X- Come on think Scott, there got to be a way out of this -X**

Signing he draws a hand through his hair and upon seeing his mom's face starts talking in what he hope is a convincing manner.

"We're now but we weren't our first time since it wasn't anything we planned it's just happened, we kind of got lost in the moment ya know",

**X- Nice work Scott, real convincing. There is no way in hell mom is going to buy that one -X**

"Luke what are you talking about?"

**X- Or maybe she will? -X**

However what Lucas hadn't count was that his face expression would clue Karen in on what was going on because one look at his face is all she needs for the pieces to fall together, his zombie like state as of late, Haley's constant trips to the bathroom with her hand covering her mouth, the absent mind ness from both their parts, the sudden unwillingness to serve coffee, Haley's fainting episode a day ago and Lucas's current stammering about being safe and not being safe,

"O my God. I'm so stupid. Haley is pregnant isn't she?"

In surrender Lucas nods his head.

"Oh honey".

**X- Not what I expected -X**

A moment later Karen does something even more unexpected when she walks around the counter and sits down next to her son and gives him a hug. Lucas clings on to her like his life depended on it, crying like a baby letting it all out, while Karen gently strokes his back teary eyed herself.

"Look Luke, I'm not going to pretend I'm happy about this because believe I'm not. I don't think I can stress that fact enough, but I can't really go ballistic on you for something I've done myself besides I think you've seen both the rewards and hardship that being a young parent bring, the sleepless nights, the laughs, the tears, the economic struggle, the prejudices etc."

"Mom how did you know you were ready to have me?"

"I just did. Call it a gut feeling or whatever I just knew."

"I don't know what to do. Please tell me what to do." Lucas weakly asks her.

"I can't do that. What is your heart telling you?"

"It's saying that I love Hales and wants kids someday, but I'm not sure if someday is so soon. I don't know if I'm ready to become a father and I don't want to mess up like Dan did."

"How far along is she?"

"10 weeks".

"10 weeks! How long has this been going on!" Karen looks at Lucas waiting for an answer.

"Mom like I said it's complicated and I don't really want to get into details at this moment ok?"

"Sorry I got I little sidetracked there what I was going to say was that you still have some time to decide what you want. Both of you need to think long and hard about this".

"I know. And mom please don't tell anyone".

"I won't"

"Thanks, you're the best". Lucas says to his mom before he jumps up and escape upstairs.

**X- Oh I doubt that. Geez some mom I'm letting my son get into the same mess as I was. Oh God I didn't want this for you Luke –X**

"Excuse me miss", a costumer brings Karen back to the present.

"Yes what can I help you with?" she asks going back in service mode.

---------

That evening Lucas is sitting watching TV when there is a knock on the door and despite his comfortable position on the couch he goes to open it and reveals a soaking wet Haley on his door step.

"You came". He states and a big smile covers his face.

"Yeah, well what are windows for? Besides we have some unfinished business if memory serves right".

"I see. So you want to come in?"

"That would be great yeah".

Lucas steps aside and lets her in wrapping her in his arms.

"You're shaking".

"Yeah, I'm a bit cold".

"Go and take a hot shower and borrow some clothes from me or mom".

"I think I'll take you up on that".

"Ok, I'll be waiting, now go on" Lucas says slapping her playful on her as.

"Ok, ok I'm going" Haley laughs.

-----------

Haley disappears upstairs and Lucas returns to the couch but he barely has put his butt down before there is another knock on the door and this time it's Peyton standing outside.

"Hi Peyt". Lucas greets her trying to sound happy and chirper.

"We need to talk", Peyton answers him in a serious tone of voice.

"Now really isn't a good time for me" Lucas tries being evasive full well remembering Haley upstairs in the shower.

"Hence the problem Luke. I don't feel like you have time for me or us these days and I've tried to be understanding I really have, but I can't keep pretending that I understand anymore cuz the truth of the matter is I don't and I'm tired of feeling like I come in second to everything else in your life".

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that this isn't working, at least not for me. Either you make time for our relationship in your busy schedule or we're through".

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but it doesn't change anything for me. And since I agree that you deserve someone who can pay his full attention to you I think it has to be over."

"Not what I was hoping for. Luke, what happened to us? I mean it can't be boredom because it has only been about two months".

Precisely this moment Haley chooses to come down the stairs wearing a couple of Luke's old sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

"Luke, I hung my clothes in..."she begins but stops dead in her tracks when she sees Peyton.

"I see" comprehension dawns on Peyton the moment she sees Haley and without another word she turns around and runs down the driveway to her car.

"Peyton wait, PEYTON!" Lucas screams after her to no wail. "SHIT!" he swears as he slams the door shut.

"What just happened here?" Haley asks confused.

"Peyton and I just broke up."

"Oh I'm sorry. I know you wanted to make it a "good" break-up" now it's Haley turn to offer a comforting hug before she continues" And not to add to your misery but we can't put up making a decision anymore. I need to know your thoughts about this."

"I know. I told my mom earlier today.

"You did WHAT?"

"Well your mom really opened that can of worms by her phone call and I decided to tell mom cuz I needed some advice but in the end I chickened out but apparently not until I had spilled enough for her to connect the dots herself".

"So she did call then I wasn't really sure if she did. Now to the million dollar question how did she take it?"

"As well as can be expected. She didn't scream or anything but I could tell she was really disappointed in me. Anyway she gave me some good advice and I've been thinking about our situation non-stop the entire day and the conclusion I came to is this."

TBC

I wanted to show two different sides I've experience about teens' sexuality. Karen's point of view is the one I've grown up with while Mrs James's is what I got from my former boyfriend's host family where we weren't allowed to see each other at their house unless someone besides us was home and then I was 20 and he 19. If I succeeded in showing these two different sides or not you'll be the judged off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Ok, I'm listening Luke"

"This hasn't been easy…far from it. In fact I don't think I've ever thought so long and hard about anything in my entire life and then I'm known for brooding. What I'm trying to say is that despite of all the time I've had to think about it as late as earlier today I wasn't completely sure of what I wanted. Talk about being torned huh? Anyway I was just wandering around aimlessly when I stumbled across some photo albums from when I was a baby and…"

"Luke"

"Yeah"

"Get to the point will ya"

"I'm getting there keep your pants on"

"And here I thought you liked them off"

"O you know I do"

"Could have fooled me with all your japing"

"Hey you were the one who wanted to have the talk"

"Well I changed my mind; it's a woman's prerogative ya know".

While they have been talking or rather bantering Haley has eased her hands down on Lucas's ass and now she chooses to give it a good squeeze, which causes Lucas to jump high in surprise.

"What the hell was that good for?"

"Well since you don't seem to be a man of action today I thought I would take matters into my own hands. Get it into my own hands ha!"

"Hilarious Hales, I'm trying to be serious here."

"And I'm trying to get laid"

"Is that all I'm to you a sex toy?"

"Sounds about right yeah, but for the time being you aren't doing your job."

"Doesn't my incredible mind and many other talents count here, ya know I'm more than a pretty body", Lucas deadpans.

"I know you're Sweetie now shut up and kiss me"

"Yes ma'am" and with that Lucas bends down and captures Haley's lips in a passionate lip-lock.

Minutes later when they come up for air they find themselves laying on the couch in the Scott's living room with Lucas on top with Haley's legs wrapped around him in order to pull him closer to her. Merely shrugging at how they got into that position Haley launches into ridding Lucas of his shirt and after a job well done she peppers his bare chest with kisses, something that causes Lucas to give in and get lost in the pleasure Haley is giving him, all thoughts of talking long forgotten.

--------

Afterwards they lay on the couch seated and sweaty just enjoying the feeling of their naked bodies next to each other.

"Mmm that was good"

"Good? Hales that was fucking amazing"

"Well considering you are the one and only for me I don't exactly have a good frame of references now do I?"

"Well neither do I, but if you want I can go and call Nathan! I'm sure he is more than happy to oblige to your study"

"Ok, ok, I give. It was the best mind blowing sex I have ever had. Happy?"

"Extremely" Lucas answers with a smug smile on his face.

"Luke?"

"Mmm", Lucas mumbles back on the verge of falling asleep.

"I love you"

"I love you too Hales, more than I thought was possible"

"Good" is Haley's only reply before she snuggles next to Lucas and falls asleep.

----------

Hours later Haley wakes up only to find the spot where Lucas previously laid empty. Abruptly she sits up and pulls the t-shirt she had on earlier over her head before going in search for Lucas. She finds him in the kitchen making what looks like hot chocolate and she takes a moment just watching him going about with only his sweats on,

**X- I can't believe how much I love that guy. It's amazing really how fast I have become comfortable in the shift of our relationship, I mean just a couple of weeks ago I wasn't sure our friendship would survive and here I stand watching him bare chested after we have yet again had sex without a shred of embarrassment or regret within me . Not to sound like a cliché here but love does work mysterious ways -X**

"A penny for your thoughts", Lucas whispers into Haley's ear from behind her, where he has snuck up while she was lost in her thoughts.

"Geez Luke give a girl a heart attack why don't you?"

"There is so many ways I could turn that around but it's the middle of the night and we still need to talk."

"Unfortunately you're right" Haley signs and lets herself get lead to the kitchen table, where Lucas puts a warm cup of coca in front of her.

"So what do you got?"

"As I said earlier, before the really nice interruption you provided, I found a album from when I was little with my mom and while looking in it, my thoughts took a distinct turn in a certain direction and…."

They sit talking for hours before everything has been hashed out and they have come to an understanding about what way to take regarding their future.

TBC

I know it's a little short but it's kind of a filler and I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**X- How come I can't remember it being so bare and depressing here the last time? Maybe cuz I was too scared and confused to notice my surroundings back be it….but this time it feels different plus I'm head over heels in love…great now I'm even annoying myself. -X**

A sudden squeeze on her hand causes Haley to look up only to find herself staring into Lucas's sparkling eyes, where he sits next to her as they are waiting for their turn to see Dr Gold again.

**X- Man he's gorgeous -X**

"What?" she asks when she sees the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Nothing", he shrugs innocently.

"Luke I'm no…."

Whatever Haley is about to say is interrupted by Lucas attacking her mouth with his and first minutes later they separate, panting.

"Wow! That got to be a record?"

"I'll say."

"We are getting better at that aren't we?"

"Oh yeah" Lucas answers and pulls her onto his lap where she comfortably leans into him.

Sitting there Haley takes Lucas hand in hers as a comfort measure but other than that they don't do anything thus giving their thoughts free reigns and almost immediately Lucas tenses up something Haley picks up on.

"Are you ok?" she asks at the same time as she turns around in his lap, so she can see his face.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking"

"That's new" upon seeing his grave expression Haley backtracks and takes the more serious route. "About what?"

"This", Lucas answers taking their hands to rest on her stomach before continuing. "Haley I need to know if you're absolutely sure about our decision, as in it was the one you took too and you/we aren't doing this for the wrong reasons."

"Yes I'm and you were too last night."

"Yeah I know it's just sitting here makes it more real somehow ya know?"

"Yeah I know what you mean, but Luke it doesn't change the fact that we aren't ready to be parents either emotional or financial. I mean I want to do so many things before I settle down above all living my life for me before I have to devote it to someone else, especially as a mom. I want to spend my money on me, be selfish for a little while longer, travel, get an education…oh and graduating High School would be good", Haley says with a crooked smile and nudges him lightly shoulder to shoulder getting a half smile out of Lucas.

"You're nuts".

"Yeah and that's why you love me".

"Getting coaky are we!"

"You got it."

"Thanks Hales" Lucas pulls her in for a hug thankful for her comfort and understanding.

"You're welcome", Haley replies before she nudges her nose in her favourite spot on his neck.

"Haley James," the same nurse as last time comes out calling, interrupting their impromptu snuggling session.

"Here we go", Lucas says as Haley reluctantly jumps off his lap and they make their way towards the door that separates the waiting area from the rest of the clinic.

-----------

On the other side of said door they're showed into Dr Gold's office once again and are told the Doctor will be with them shortly. The moment the nurse leaves Haley forces Lucas down in a chair, so she can reclaim her places in his lap, snuggling.

"It's strange you know, here I'm about to make a life altering decision and all I can think about is wanting to split this joint so I can be alone with you".

"Well now how wouldn't? I'm simply irresistible Miss James" Lucas lightly banters back.

To some outsiders it may seem cruel and inappropriate for this conversion at this place in time not to mention while sitting in a doctor's office but for Haley and Lucas it offers a remembrance of easier times along with a sense of familiarity they both desperately need, to take their mind of the things at hand even for a little while.

**X- This really isn't a situation I thought I would find myself in like ever. Ok Scott definitely been spending way too much time with Davis judging by the use of like. Man it feels so right being here with Haley…I wonder why it took me so long to see that? O God let us get through this, I don't wanna lose her when I just found her -X**

Fortunately for Lucas a door opens signalling the arrival of Dr Gold before his thoughts has a chance to get out of control. Almost as sensing the way his thoughts have taken Haley gives him a reassuring kiss, before jumping into her own chair just as Dr Gold steps into the room. Dr Gold quickly makes her way to her desk, and shuffles some papers before she turns her attention to the couple in front of her.

"Hello. How are you doing?" Dr Gold asks.

"Ok", they both answer

"Good to know, but I was referring to the patient this time. How are you holding up with the nausea Haley?"

"I'm hanging in there".

"Try crackers it might help".

"I'll do that."

"Well, no use beating around the bush here, no point intended. Do you know what you want to do?"

"We or I or whatever, want an abortion".

"So you are both in agreement?"

"Yeah."

"Good, good. Have you given any thoughts on what method you want to use?"

"I have and I think considering our situation the best choice is the surgical one", Haley answers the doctors inquiry.

"I'm inclined to agree with you. Have any of you told your parents?"

"I haven't but Luke kind of told his mom."

"How did it go?"

"It was ok; my mom had me when she was young so she can relate. But still no parent likes to hear the word pregnancy and their teen's name in the same sentence."

"No they don't. Now before we can perform the abortion, the both of you need to read some papers and sign a consent form, Furthermore Haley will have another exam and some lab work done and last but not least some counselling. It's mandatory" she adds when she sees the sceptic looks on their faces. "Any questions so far?"

"How much will this cost?" Lucas carefully asks.

"Considering your age and the fact that neither of you have a steady income around 80 dollars."

"I think we can wing that." Lucas answers, relieved that money won't be an issue.

"Yet again good. After the procedure is done Haley will need to take it easy for the rest of the day and I'll give you some more aftercare instructions the day in question so you can keep them fresh." Dr Gold continues.

"Will it hurt a lot?" Haley asks with a timid voice as she is scared of the answer being an affirmative one.

"It's individually, for some it feels like menstrual cramps and for others it's worse, but you will get painkillers before we do anything. Anything more you wonder about at this point?"

They both shake their heads.

"Ok. Let's get this show on the road then shall we? I will set up an appointment with our counsellor tomorrow or on Thursday and if that goes well I should be able to perform the abortion on Friday. Ok?"

"Ok", they both agree.

" I think the best approach here is to have the exam and the tests done today, so we can send them to the lab. How does that sound?" Dr Gold asks.

"Sounds good."

"Ok, so why don't you get ready then Haley and I'll go fetch a nurse that can be present at the exam".

Haley nods and without having to encourage him this time Lucas returns to the waiting room knowing Haley doesn't want him there while having her exam.

---------

Basically Lucas have enough time to start squirming under the intense the glares, sometimes hostile, he's subject to by the pregnant women in the waiting room before Haley comes out the door carrying a whole bunch of papers. Lucas hurriedly gets up to help her.

"What's with the-deer-caught-in-the-headlights-look?" Haley asks.

"What is all this?"

"Don't change the subject on me Luke"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Riiiiiight", it's clear Haley doesn't believe him but she decides to give him a break, so she answer his question instead of grilling him figuring she will find out sooner or later what is bothering him," Consent form, appointment for the counselling session and some other papers we need to read through and sign to Friday"

"Ok, now can we get out of here?"

"Why in such a rush? Don't you want to stay and take in the atmosphere some more. Personally the white on white look are starting to grow on me."

"Haley please…..", Lucas whines.

"Ok, ok, keep it in your pants….oops too late"

"HALEY!", Lucas half shouts, half whines, which causes some heads to turn in their direction.

"Alright, alright, but for future reference Luke, whining so not attractive"

"Fine whatever can we go now?"

----------

Relief is flooding into Lucas's tense body as they leave the clinic and climb into the comfort of his car, where he leans back on the headrest closing his eyes happy there are no more people staring at him, but that respite doesn't last long as he rather quickly feels Haley's eyes on him.

"What?" he asks without opening his own.

"Oh nothing just wondering what caused the major freak out back there?"

"Nothing"

"Luke"

"Fine", with a sign Lucas returns to an upright position opening his eyes.

"The fact that I got some extremely pissed off looks cast in my direction along with being the only male might have had something to do with it."

"Ah poor Lukey was the pregnant women mean to you?"

"Yeeesssss", Lucas whines.

Haley just smiles and moves to straddle his lap and despite the unexpected discomfort the steering wheel is causing in her back, she stays put and gives him a big fat kiss on the mouth.

"There all better"

"No" Lucas pouts

With a fake dramatic sign Haley kisses him again.

"Now then?"

"Mmmm, getting there"

"Well that's as far as you get cuz I want lemons and chocolate"

"Huh?" Lucas's confused mind tries to follow Haley's abruptly change of subject.

"I want lemons and chocolate" she repeats.

"Where did that come from? Especially in the middle of a smooching session"

"Dunno, craving maybe all I know is I want lemons and chocolate"

"Forget it Hales, there is no supermarket on the way back to the school"

"Please, pretty please, pretty, pretty pleeeeeeeease", Haley whines at the same time as she is peppering him with kisses in every area she has access to.

"Ok, ok I give, Next stop: the supermarket"

"Yeah!"

Lucas just shakes his head at Haley's attics, but obiently starts driving as soon as she is back on her seat.

"Just to be clear, we are talking about lemons as in lemon meringue pie right?"

"No lemons as in plain lemon"

"Hales that disgusting"

Haley just shrugs her shoulders in response and the rest of the way they sit quiet.

---------

As Haley and Lucas are walking into the supermarket a plan is forming in Lucas's head on how pay Haley back for today.

"Since we are here, there are some things I need to pick up too so I'll see you at the check out ok Hales?"

"Yeah that's fine Luke".

Haley and Lucas splits up to go and get what they each need. Haley of course goes straight to grab some of her beloved lemons before continuing to the candy isle. As she stands there contemplating on what kind of chocolate she wants she hears a familiar voice from behind her.

"Skipping school are we?"

**X- Great just what I needed now, an egocentrical jerk. Please go away.-X**

But since she doesn't hear any retreating footsteps she turns around with a sign, deciding to grab the bull by the horns.

"Hi Nathan always a displeasure of seeing you, and to answer your question no, lunch break."

"Oh really?" Nathan then scrutinizes Haley upside down in his usual know it all obnoxious way, which causes her to squirm.

"Maybe you should lay off the sweets",

"Why?

"You're getting fat." is Nathan simple straight to the point answer "and if you keep that up you won't have my attention anymore, a guy has standards ya know!"

"Your arrogant piece of shit, I wouldn't touch you even if you were the last man on the earth!"

"Whatever you say baby, take the advice though and lay off the sweets cuz your sweet tooth is really starting to show"

Haley is about to protest but something posses her to take a quick look down and she then notices that Nathan isn't completely off mark as there is a little bump underneath her t-shirt, but for entirely different reasons than he thinks.

**X- Now how the HELL could I have missed THAT! -X**

"Hales are you ready to... "Lucas comes around the corner saying but he stops mid sentence when he sees Nathan and an upset looking Haley.

"What's going on here?

"None of your business broh.

"When you get my girlfriend upset, I'll make it my business".

"Girlfriend huh? Last time I checked you were dating Peyton."

"We broke up."

"Well you sure seem heartbroken there. Moving on to the next victim are we Lukey boy?"

Lucas is on the brick of losing his self control where he is standing with his knuckles clenched so tight that they are turning white and gritted teeth ready to punch Nathan's brains out, but Haley wants nothing of the sort and steps in.

"Luke look at me"

Reluctantly Lucas breaks his staring contest with Nathan to look his girlfriend in the eye.

"He isn't worth it."

"Haley coming after me is one thing but coming after you is a completely different ball game."

"Luke I'm fine. And for future references I'm perfectly capable of fighting my own battles. But seeing this isn't even worth my energy…let's go."

Resolutely she drags a reluctant Lucas towards the check out.

"See you this afternoon!" Nathan calls after her.

"Excuse me?" Haley stops dead in her tracks upon hearing what Nathan is saying.

"Tutoring session, but for today I'm thinking my bed and me being the teacher. I guarantee a real good time." Nathan finishes by suggestively arching his eyebrows.

"Now that's it."

"LUKE, I can handle it, so back off".

"Better do as your girlfriend says there buddy." Nathan taunts Lucas.

"I'm not your buddy" replies a seething Lucas.

"What happened to you?" Haley then butts in seeing the signs of a punching session in Lucas's face.

"Nothing. Let's just say I found my roots."

"The asshole ones."

"Whatever...See you later Haley." Nathan throws over his shoulder as a good bye as he saunters down the isle as he owns the store.

"Don't count on it." Haley replies through gritted teeth.

--------

On their way to the car Haley succeeds in calming Lucas down enough so he can drive them back to school. As they park at the school's parking lot Haley remembers Nathan comment about her being fat.

"Hey Luke, can I borrow your sweater?"

"Why? You look fine."

"I look fat as in I'm showing."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I do even Nathan noticed it; I think I took a too tight t-shirt today."

"How cares what that idiot thinks…"Lucas mutters.

"I don't but since even Butthead there noticed" Haley points at Nathan that somehow beat them back to school "chances are that others will to and I don't want that ok? Because sooner or later someone is going to figure out that two and two together makes three"

After her little rant Lucas humours her and takes a long look at her, especially her belly and that's when he notices to his surprise that she has gained some weight in that area and her clothes do nothing to hide it. Without another word he hands her his sweater.

Haley quickly puts it on before jumping out of the car and start walking across the school yard. As they pass Nathan, Haley finds herself on the receiving end of a rough kiss, something she eagerly responds to, but just as suddenly as he pulled her in Lucas let's go.

"Ok even though that was about making a point to Nathan, why did you stop? It's not nice to lead a girl on you know"

"I know it's just…"instead of vocally answering her Lucas merely nods his head in the direction of the doors and there none other than Peyton stands.

"Oh"

"I'm sorry I just can't yet, It's not that I don't love you cuz I do it's just..."

"Shush" Haley pouts a finger over his lips to stop his continuing rambling. "I know and you wouldn't be you if you didn't."

"You're amazing Hales"

"So I've been told. Now move it buster, we have school"

"Yes ma'am" Lucas mocks salutes her and they make their way towards the entrance for another afternoon in good old One Tree Hill High.

TBC

I'm not entirely happy with how this turned out but no changes I could think made it better, so this was the best I could do. Hope it was readable.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anything.**

Emma: Yeah, both are acting OOC in comparison with how the characters are portrayed on the show, but hey that's what fan fiction is for right!

JmQt831That's really nice to hear, guess my writing is pretty good then huh:-)

Pinkie101WOW, thanks a lot!

And to everyone else that has reviewed thanks for reading and reviewing! Keep them coming:)

**Chapter 12**

The very next day Lucas is sitting in philosophy class fighting a loosing battle against his heavy eyelids and just when it looks like he is about to admit defeat he feels a tap on his shoulder and a note drops on his desk.

**(Looking sharp there Scott! Try to keep those gorgeous eyes of yours open otherwise you will end up waking our peacefully slumbering classmates with your snoring-Hales)**

**(How nice of you to look out for our classmates but I do NOT snore! And Hales pot calling the kettle back-Luke)**

**(I had a cold! And at least I don't sound like a freaking bulldozer on regular basis-Hales.)**

Before Lucas has a chance to write an answer, he hears a chair being pushed back and sees Haley sprinting passed him with a hand covering her mouth.

-----

**X- _Oh God not again_-X **is running over and over in Haley's head as she runs down the corridor hoping no one she knows will see her and want to talk cuz God only knows she is cutting it close as it's.

**_X-Really Haley you should be used to this by now, but are you…nooooo…. not Haley -the- best- ever- denier- in- the- world- James. I really should try to avoid school days when my breakfast finds a new home in the toilet ten minutes after I've eaten it, like today. Last time I had to run out of the classroom like this, I was sent to the school nurse and it took me half an hour to convince her I didn't need a physical. I'm soo not putting myself in that situation again, even though this whole pregnancy has made me an excellent liar I doubt can bluff my way out of an examination if I ever end up there again. Maybe I should just tell her I'm pregnant….oh yeah that would fly… get a grip James. Oh no is that Brooke exiting the restroom! Shit it is…maybe I can just ignore her and push my way pass…yeah like that will work, when have Brooke ever been ignored…well I guess it's worth a try, ok here goes nothing-X_**

Barely has she finished that thought when she is shot down by Brooke grabbing her arm.

"Easy there tutor girl. Where is the fire!"

_**X-My stomach-X**_

"Not now Brooke ok!" Haley pleads trying desperately to get pass again as she feels she can't hold it down much longer.

"Yes now. It's about time you and I have a little chat about you and Broody", Brooke answers completely oblivious to the fact that she just has placed herself in the path of a pregnant woman with ranging hormones.

"You know Brooke if you dropped that attitude of yours you might get luckier in getting whatever the hell you want, which no sane person can figure out by the way. But what I do figure is that if you don't get your skinny cheerleading ass out of my way this instant I just have to throw up all over your expensive designer clothes, which by the way I'm seconds from doing".

Instantly Brooke lets go of Haley's arm like she has been burned and moves faster than lightning, which allows Haley to make it to a booth just in time. However Brooke won't give up that easy and are right on Haley's tail waiting outside the booths for her to finish up.

Not long afterwards the entrance door opens and Brooke turns around to tell whoever is there to piss off only to find the person in question being Lucas.

"Broody last time I checked this was the girl's room."

"Knock it off Brooke. I don't have time for…"

"Yeah I've heard that about you but somehow there is always time for tutor girl isn't there!" Brooke interrupts folding her arms in front of her.

"Brooke…" Lucas tries but there is no stopping Brooke when she is on a roll.

"DAMN IT LUKE! SHE TRUSTED YOU! EVEN AFTER ALL THAT SHIT NATHAN PUT HER THROUGH, SHE TRUSTED YOU WITH HER HEART. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW RARE THAT IS FOR PEYTON? NO! CUZ IF YOU DID YOU WOULDN'T HAVE PAID HER BACK BY STEPPING ALL OVER HER."

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt her, things just happened".

"Things like Peyton finding tutor girl at YOUR HOUSE! WHERE DO YOU GET OFF STANDING HERE SAYING YOU'RE SORRY! YOU CHEATED ON HER LUKE AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY YOU ALWAYS HAVE A CHOICE AND YOU CHOSE TO CHEAT ON PEYTON."

"I never…"

"You never WHAT! AT LEAST NATHAN STOOD FOR ALL THE SHIT HE DID WHILE YOU STILL ARE STANDING HERE PRETENDING TO BE THE GOOD GUY, WHICH MAKES YOU WORSE THAN HIM. I GUESS YOU'RE YOUR FATHER'S SON AFTER ALL!"

"FINE YOU WIN! I'M THE BIGGEST SON OF A BITCH WALKING THIS EARTH!" Lucas finally screams back before taking a calming breath and continuing in a normal tone of voice "What you don't seem to get is that I agree, I hate myself for the way things played out with Peyton but there is no way I could predict what was going to happen. I fell in love ok! Unfortunately my girlfriend wasn't the object of that love and yes I could have handled the situation better but you don't know the whole story not even half so BACK OFF! YOU THINK I LIKE THE WAY THINGS ARE! TRUST ME I DON'T! I hate seeing Peyton so hurt for something I've done but the fact remains it happened and we can stand here screaming at each other all day without changing that but right now I need to find Haley, so do you know where she is?"

"HOW DARE YOU ASK ME THAT AFTER WHAT WE JUST HAD OUT!"

"I'll tell you how I dare as you put it, SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND WHO JUST RUSHED OUT OF THE CLASSROOM FOR NOW APPARENT REASON!" **_X-which technically isn't a lie-X_**"and I'm worried ".

Just when Brooke is about to open her mouth for another tirade they hear the sound of puking coming from the closest booth.

"Never mind", Lucas murmurs before he goes to one of the sinks and wets some paper towels.

He then unceremonisly opens the door to the booth where the sound is coming from and as expected he finds Haley sitting there against one of the walls with closed eyes but he can tell she has been crying. He hunch down next to her and put a towel on her forehead while a teary eyed Haley lets her head rest on his shoulder. Just like that they sit when Brooke leaves unbeknownst to both of them.

-----

"Ssh everything is going to be fine", Lucas tries to sooth Haley while he is stroking his fingers over her lower back, a trick he learned that usually calms her, but not today.

"No it won't Luke, it really won't. All of this is just too much, I'm too tired, too confused, too scared of everything and I just want it to be over."

"Hales listen to me, you're the strongest person I know and if anyone can find the strength to get through this it's you. If I could I would do this for you but I can't and I need you to hang in there for a couple of more days and then it will be all over. Can you do that?"

"I honestly dunno. I thought everything was going to be better once I had made up my mind but all this waiting is killing me. It's almost worse knowing what you want and not being able to have it and move on than not knowing, I said almost" she adds when she sees Lucas's arched eyebrow. "Why is this happening Luke? Can you tell me that? I've always planned everything and guess what this isn't part of the plan and I HATE it. I like plans damn it….I hate being this powerless!"

"I know that better than anyone but sometimes things just happen and this is one of those things but I'm a firm believer that everything happens for a reason, not cuz I'm religious or anything cuz I'm not but simply because everything that has happened in my life….hell even before I was born, had to have some reason. Therefore this got to too, I can't explain it's just the way it's, but even so I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything since it's all kinda my fault"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"What I mean is I'm the one that did this to you"

"Ok first off no one did anything to me, I was a full, able and willing participant of this. Second I could have stopped it anytime but I didn't. Third I won't let you play the guilty card for something we are both to blame and lastly what is this I did this to you crap. You did NOT do anything to me I didn't want got it buddy!", by the time she has finished she is facing Luke with eyes blazing of fire without a trace of the earlier shed tears.

**_X-Talk about mood swings. Better watch out Scott, but I do like this Haley better than the earlier sad version-X_**

"Got it. Now come here"

Beyond that point there isn't much more talking being done and about ten minutes before their philosophy class is over they head back holding hands.

-----

Later that day Lucas and Haley find themselves back at Planned Parenthood but this time they are in a more comfy room furnished with a couch, a table and an armchair, were currently a brown haired sympathetic looking woman in her thirties is sitting.

"Hello I'm Holly and I'm guessing you're Ms James and Mr Scott?"

Both of them nod.

"Do you mind if I call you Haley and Lucas?"

"No that's fine", Haley answers for the both of them.

"The reason why I prefer to be on first name basis is that I find people feeling more comfortable, something that is important in my line of work"

"I bet"

"Now I guess you don't want to be here, but this session is mandatory because we need to know that no one is forcing Haley to do something she doesn't want to before we schedule the procedure. Normally I do part of this session with just the woman in question, so if you don't mind steeping out for a while Lucas"

Lucas immediately shoots Haley a panic filled look, remembering his last time alone in the waiting room and how uncomfortable it had made him feel. Haley in turn automatically grabs his hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"I don't mind having Luke with me"

"Well I prefer that he leaves so you can speak freely"

"Look Holly. Luke and I've been best friends as far back as I can remember and I've always and I mean always been able to tell him everything even at times when there has been no logical reason why I should have. Hell I even told him when I got my first period, to his big horror I might add. My point being I've always spoken freely in front of Luke and I don't plan on stopping now therefore there is no reason why he shouldn't stay. Furthermore he is in this just as deep as I'm cuz this decision will affect his life too and I have never in the past shut him out of something important and I WON'T start now when it comes to this kind of life alternating decision just cuz you prefer it" Haley resolutely answers.

"Very well he can stay"

"Gee thanks" Haley replies sarcasm event in her voice.

"There is no need for that Haley I'm just doing my job. You've no idea what some women tell me when they're alone in here and I just wanted to make sure you weren't one of them but clearly considering your history and your adamant defence of Luke I can see that isn't the case. Now do you mind telling me how you came into this situation?"

"The usual way, unsafe sex", Lucas answers.

"I can see sarcasm runs in…hmm…the relationship" Holly finishes off lamely.

"Hell yeah especially from Haley"

"Hey" Haley indignantly exclaims hitting him on his shoulder.

"See what I have to put up with?"

Holly has a hard time keeping her laughter down at the sight of a couple so at ease with each other despite their present situation, but in the end she manages to keep a professional tone of voice and expression.

"Well I was referring more to the circumstances for when said unsafe sex took place as in how long had you been together, was it a the spur of the moment thing etc. etc?"

"Technically we have been together for about a week so yeah I would say it was a spur of the moment thing. Actually it's kind of ironic seeing that I at the time was crushing on Luke's half brother Nathan"

"Yeah I just can't hear THAT enough" Lucas mutters.

After giving him a stern look, which shuts him up Haley continues

"Anyway Nathan's family hosted this basket party thingy during which he did something hurtful or so I thought at the time, so I ran out of there to Luke's mom's café, where Luke later found me sad and angry. Since he himself had a run in with the girl he wanted without the outcome he had been hoping for he was kind of sad too, but being Luke he tried to comfort me anyway and what can I say one thing lead to another and here we are. Well maybe not quite the day after we decided to blame it on our emotional state of mind and chop it up to a one night stand, since none of us at the time had any feelings for each other beyond friendship and we went on with our lives. Hell Luke even landed the girl later on, but I and Nathan never happened."

"But as time passed Haley started acting weird, going through emotions, one minute she could be sad only to be furious the next and for the first time ever I didn't know how to relate to her and our friendship really suffered from it. In fact when we weren't playing the avoiding game, we seemed to be at each other throats, so consequently we started hanging out less and less, which I was sad to see but I didn't push it since I no longer seemed to be able to be in the same room as Haley without having shouting match. Then about 2 weeks ago, somehow it feels longer, Haley waited for me after a game and told me she might be pregnant and we bought one of those home pregnancy tests and well the rest really is history.", Lucas continues were Haley left off.

"How did you take the news of the pregnancy Luke?"

"Bad, terrible even. You see my mom had me when she was 19 but my so called father chose not to be a part of my life even though he about four months later did that with my half-brother's mom , getting of topic here, anyway I think it is safe to say I reacted like an ass a.k.a. my dad. Hell I even asked Haley if it was mine"

"Hmmm. And how did that make you feel Haley?" Holly asks

"Betrayed, hurt, alone and eventually furious. I spent most of the following weekend alternating between being scared at being left alone with this huge burden, crying over a lost friend and plotting his slow and painful death".

"Ouch slow and painful death huh?"

"You better believe it"

"What happened for you to go from that to the couple I see today?" Holly quickly asks to prevent more bantering, which she is sure she won't survive without laughing.

"First thing Monday morning he apologized and I forgave him.

"How come you forgave him so fast?"

"The look in his eyes. He looked like a lost, scared boy, kinda what I was feeling minus the boy part and I just realized I didn't have to go through this alone anymore and I let him back in. I've always been a sucker for his eyes" Haley smiles.

"Something I'm eternally grateful for. I don't know what came over me when I found out about the pregnancy, I think my brain stop functioning the moment the positive answer came back and I was just plain and simple an idiot. The following weekend I spent in my room, trying to deal with the guilt at the same time as the news of the existence of a pregnancy. That Monday morning I just put everything I was feeling and was in that apology and I honestly don't know what I would have done if Haley hadn't seen that. After that we blew school off and spent the rest of the day at her place talking, solving things that had hanged between us ever since that night and found comfort in each other. And boy didn't that sound like a Hallmark card" Lucas says.

"Do you regret forgiving him Haley?"

"Not for a second, besides I kinda owed it to him after being a bitch for weeks, but to say I wasn't hurt that night would be a lie. But I got over it and we moved on just like friends do" Haley replies.

"Now to the though questions. How did you come to your decision?"

"Actually we took them separately but for some reason Haley took hers first and wouldn't tell me until I had made up my mind too. I think the decisive moment for me was when I found a photo album from when I was little and for the first time I really looked at the photos and almost immediately I noticed some details I hadn't seen before like how exhausted my mom looked, how I was constantly eating or crying and it kind of hit me what being a parent would mean to me and life as I know it. I mean becoming a dad now would probably mean me dropping out of high school, take some low paying job only to try to make ends meet, give up some of my dreams like trying to make it to the NBA and taking responsibility for another person. After realizing just that, I was a 100 sure I wasn't and still ain't ready for that. How can I take responsibility for someone else when I barely can for myself. I need more time to figure out who I'm before I become someone's dad. I know that might sound selfish and there is people out there saying I made the bed and now I must lay in it, but personally I think it would be more selfish to bring a baby into this world that neither partner is ready for"

"And you Haley?" Holly inquires.

"I was thinking along the same lines as Luke but for me that moment of clarity came when I saw this woman on the bus comforting or trying to comfort her baby son, who was screaming bloody murder. I just sat there watching how she got more and more desperate when the kid wouldn't shut up and the one thought that went through my head was throw the damn kid of the bus and that's when it hit me that it could be me in 7-8 months time and I suddenly felt I didn't want that. I'm not ready to be stuck in Tree Hill and plan my life around a baby, I want to try the spontaneous thing, be immature and goofy Haley for a while longer. Some day I want children sure but when I get them I want to be able to say they were longed for, have an education, a job and a stable economy. I want to have seen the world and tell them about it and to feel like I'm ready to start a new part of my life without mourning my old, which I would be if I went full term this time around. I still have so much I want to do and the fact is I'm nowhere near ready enough to become someone's mother"

"Just for the record are you hundred percent sure?"

"Yes", they both answer in unison.

"Ok then based on this session I will recommend we precede with the abortion as planned, but before I follow you to Dr Gold to schedule the procedure I want to go over what you might be going through afterwards. I say might as there is no right or wrong way of feeling, but generally women that have gone through an abortion can be divided into three groups. The first consists of women who feel relieved when it's all over and they can move on with their lives rather quickly, the second feel an emptiness and sadness at the thought of what could have been for example when they see a stroller outside. Here some more counselling sessions are needed to help the women mourn their lost but generally they also move on within six months- a year's time, Then there is the third group, which consists of women who sinks into a deep depression and regrets their decision. This is mostly women, who weren't as sure in their decision as they appeared to be and for these individuals of course extensive therapy is needed and years can go by before they get over it, if ever. And naturally all of this goes for you to Lucas. Another thing that is good to know is that your "normal" feelings Haley will run wild for a while after the abortion since it takes some time for the body to stabilize itself again" Holly stops and gives a reassuring smile before she continues "Any questions?"

"Not really. I think I'm prepared of what to expect but nonetheless I'm nervous"

"That is perfectly normal believe me. So if that is it, how about we go to Dr Gold and get that appointment set?"

Haley and Lucas nod and the three of them set off to Dr Gold's office to get the abortion scheduled and taking one step closer to the point of no return.

TBC

What did you think?

I don't know if this is how a pre-abortion counselling session goes, since I fortunately never been in the situation myself, but this is the way my goes, I mean it is called fiction for a reason right:-) Oh and the instruction in the end is taken from the net, don't remember the address now, but probably planned parenthood.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anything.**

**An: I'm sorry it has taken a while to update but school has been a bitch, but now I have summer vacation finally and the last chapter will be up in a couple of days time.**

**Chapter 13**

The abortion is scheduled for the following Friday and on Thursday afternoon Haley can be found standing outside Ryan's room debating whether or not she should knock. Fortunately Ryan takes the decision out of her hands as he opens the door and nearly jumps out of his skin when he lays his eyes upon her.

"Jesus Christ siz are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry"

"So what's up?"

**X-There it's the perfect opening, come Haley just do it-X**

"I need to borrow 50 bucks", she blurs out.

"What?"

"Did I stutter? I need to borrow 50 bucks."

"But..but…you don't borrow money I do"

"Aha"

"Then why…why…oh forget it" Ryan gestures towards his room and Haley enters closely followed by Ryan, who closes the door behind them.

Inside Haley calmly sets herself on his bed and lets Ryan pace the room's length until he is ready to talk.

"Ok, now I'm over the shock"

"Why is it such a shock me needing money?"

"Cuz you work"

"So do you"

"Yeah, but you're the one, who always saves money. I mean come on Haley how many times have you been on my case for wasting mine?"

"Lots"

"Exactly, so why do you need money and why not ask mom?"

"I can't tell you what I need them for other than it's personal and I didn't ask mom cuz one I didn't want to get the third degree, which I by the way seem to be getting anyway and two we aren't exactly on the best of terms after the whole Luke incident"

"Speaking of Luke, are you still seeing him cuz he hasn't been around lately"

"No he wouldn't be now would he?

"Huh?"

"Mom forbid me to see him, so quote he wouldn't get a chance to mess with my head again and trick me into to having sex with him again end quote"

"You're kidding me right!"

"Afraid not"

"Wow even for mom… that's wow, but you do don't you?" Ryan asks and then adds "See him that is" when he spots Haley's arched eyebrow.

"Yes I do"

"Way to go siz. Maybe I should take a break from being the rebellious kid and hand over the honour to you, seeing that you already are on your way"

**X- Oh, you don't know half of it broh-X**

"About the money?" Haley tries again feeling they have gotten off track.

"Right... just tell me is it something mom won't like?"

"Definitely"

"Awesome"

"Does that mean yes?"

"Yeah, but I don't have it on me now. I tell you what; on the trip to the ATM you can fill me in on you and Luke"

"You're the best Ry" Haley throws her arms around her brother's neck.

"Just remember that the next time I mess up cuz trust me there will be a next time, now about you and Luke"

"You're sure you wanna hear it? It's kind of a long story"

"It's a long walk"

"Fine"

Next thing Haley knows she is on her way to the mall with Ryan while she is telling him how she and Luke became an item, of course not without some omissions and alternations.

----------

Meanwhile across town Karen finds her son rummaging through the fridge in search for some food.

"I wasn't gone THAT long", she jokes.

"Hi mom, no I'm just nervous and when I'm nervous…"

"you eat yeah I remember. Just a shot in the dark here, but is it the whole Haley Peyton situation that are making you nervous?"

"Yes and no" upon seeing his mom's confused expression he continues. "Peyton and I have broken up and although it didn't go down the way I would have wanted we are through, I think I realized almost from the start that it wasn't meant to be but I stayed until everything with Haley happened. That has really been an eye opener let me tell you and it gave me the push I needed to take control of my life again. The bottom line is that even though it hasn't been a conventional love story I'm with Haley, I'm happy and in love."

"Wait a second, you're with Haley? When did that happen?"

"A week ago or so"

"Where was I?"

"You've been busy mom, don't worry about it"

"But I do. You're my only son and I don't want to be one of those moms, who know nothing about their kids. Come here and have a seat" Karen paths on the chair next to her and Lucas do as he is told after grabbing a carton of orange juice.

"Now first thing first I'm gonna be a grandma?"

"No"

"Oh, are you comfortable with that decision?"

"Yeah, it's just not the right time for it, both of us have too many things we want to do before a baby comes along, and mom aren't your plane leaving in like an hour?"

"No, it's just 12, I've got time"

"Oh mom", Lucas says pointing at the microwave clock, which is showing 3pm".

"Oh shit" Karen swears jumping up from her chair, hitting her wrist watch "This damn thing has stopped again, call me a cab Luke" she screams over her shoulder as she runs up the stairs.

The moment the cab leaves with Karen Lucas sets out to arrange his surprise for Haley.

----------

That evening Haley sneaks out through her window to spend the night with Lucas and has Ryan covering for her. Originally she just figured she would sneak out and face the wrath of her mother later but now with Ryan on her side she might actually be able to pull it off without all the screaming. She quickly gets over to Lucas's place and lets herself in just like always, but when she steps into the living room looking for him the sight that greets her is anything but normal. The room is almost dark with the exception of some soft lights, the couch is full of pillows and blankets, the coffee table is covered with chips and all kinds of imaginable chocolate based cookies and candy, the floors is scattered with DVDs and in the middle of all this stands a smiling Lucas.

"Luke, what is all of this?", Haley manages to get out.

"My attempt to get you or the both of us to relax", Lucas answers while he makes his way over to her.

"You like it?" he asks now standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I love it. Thank you.

"My pleasure. Listen why don't you choose a movie and I put your stuff in my room".

"Sounds like a plan".

----------

When Lucas returns Haley has put on The Bone collector.

"Good choice."

"Why thank you sire" Haley mocks him.

They sit down grabbing a bowl of chips and start watching, however, Haley can't seem to find a comfortable position and keeps fidgeting.

"Will you stop it! The entire couch is shaking".

"Sorry it's just these damn jeans. You got any sweatpants I can borrow?"

"Sure check the second shelf in the closet"

"You're the only teen I know, who actually have an organized closet"

"Blame it on mom" Lucas half pouts.

"Ok, be right back", Haley laughs at him and jumps up from the couch, heading towards his room.

"Should I pause it?" Lucas asks

"No need, I've seen it before".

"How could I forget?"

"I wasn't that bad"

"Haley, you spend every night a week after that in my bed, driving me nuts with your constant need to keep me up just cuz you couldn't sleep"

"Yeah I love you too" she answers sticking out her tongue at him.

----------

A couple of movies later Haley is laying with her head in Lucas's lap stuffed beyond comprehension with cookies, candy, chips and at some point there were pizza involved.

"Hope you're full because it's 12am and you can't eat anything more until afterwards" Lucas breaks the silence saying after glazing at the video clock.

"Somehow I think I can manage. Are you nervous?"

"Well I'm not nervous in the sense that I doubt the decision we have taken but more along the lines of what if something goes wrong. How about you?"

"I'm a little nervous/scared that it will hurt, but other than that strangely no. I mean this isn't something I imagined myself doing but it's what it's and all things considered I know this is the way things have to be, maybe that's why I'm not a nervous wreck".

"I know the feeling. I still can't imagine the extent of what mom went through when she found out about me and the fact that she had no support from Dan and ended up losing him."

"Was that really a loss?"

"Good point. Look it's getting late so maybe we should try and get some shuteye."

Haley yawns in agreement and they make their way to Lucas's bedroom.

----------

As they get there they change into their pjs or Lucas does and Haley puts on the t-shirt she is borrowing from him and crawls underneath the covers watching a bare chested Lucas looking for a t-shirt to sleep in since she snagged his normal one.

**X-Wow that is one gorgeous male specimen-X **

"What are you staring at Hales?" Lucas asks with his back turn to her.

"Nothing"

"Really!" Lucas asks again this time turning around and raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Instead of answering Haley opts for a change of subject, which is served to her when Lucas joins her underneath the covers with a t-shirt on.

"Don't push me out of bed again, please."

"I've done nothing of the sort" Lucas protests.

"You keep telling yourself that".

"I'll because it's true".

"Sure it is." Haley sarcastically answers back.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you Hales".

"O yeah what you gonna do about it big boy?"

"This" Lucas's answers as he roles on top of her and places his lips on hers.

"Well put" Haley answers panting when they come up for air and Lucas roles off her.

"Right Night"

"Night ! Luke you can't do that to me".

"Do what?" Lucas innocently asks.

"Getting me all riled up and then nothing"

"Well, we need to get some sleep"

"I KNOW that, I'm just saying you shouldn't start something you have no intention of finishing"

"Says who?"

"ME!"

"Well sorry for not know…." Lucas starts off but is interrupted by Haley grabbing his t-shirt, pulling him back on top of her and kissing him passionately.

Not long into the kiss Lucas feels Haley's hands making their way inside his

t-shirt hitting just the right spots to make him moan, then just as abruptly as the kiss started it stops.

"Ok night then" Haley says pushing Lucas off her again and turning around with a smirk on her lips unbeknownst to Lucas.

"Oh no you don't" Lucas finally gets out when he is able to form a coherent thought again.

"Do what? I'm just trying to get some sleep" Haley innocently answers at the same time as she turns back towards him.

"Not after giving me a kiss like that"

"Likewise"

"Fine point taken, now you have 30 seconds to get that t-shirt off you before I rip it off", Lucas states at the same time as his pjs hit the floor.

"Aren't we impatient!"

"Still counting"

"Ok, ok"

And with that Haley quickly disposes her borrowed t-shirt on the floor next to Lucas's pjs and sleep doesn't become an issue again for a while.

----------

The following morning Lucas is woken by the sound of someone puking, coming from the bathroom, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out who it is. However he doesn't even have time to get up and check on her before the object in question shows up in his doorway looking as pale as ever, but at the same time pissed off.

"I'm so FREAKING tired of this shit!. Sorry if I woke you".

"It's ok, we have to get up anyway" Lucas answers fishing up the t-shirt, which was discarded on the floor last night alongside his pj's pants and puts them back on.

"Correction you have to, I don't, can't eat breakfast remember?" Haley mumbles sinking down into the bed again putting a pillow over her head.

"Right. I wake you up in about twenty then."

"Mmm", is the incoherent answers he gets from Haley, who is already half asleep.

----------

Thirty minutes later and after a lot of struggling Lucas has managed to get Haley up, dressed in a pair of oversized pants, t-shirt and a jersey of his and into the car.

"Jesus, Hales I've always known you aren't a morning person but this is beyond my wildest imagination."

"You kept me up last night, now just shut up and drive."

"Yes ma'am" Lucas's answers realizing it's not a good idea to contradict her on that statement first thing in the morning.

"Stop being so chirpy, just cuz you're all caffeinated doesn't mean the rest of the world have to suffer from it" Haley mumbles from where her head is resting on the window.

----------

The rest of the drive to Planned Parenthood is relatively uneventful in fact Haley has almost dozed off again by the time they arrive at the now familiar building. When they come inside they find the place being almost empty and Haley gets called in right away while Lucas has to wait for another ten minutes before he also is lead into Dr Gold's office, where she and Haley already are sitting.

"Nice to see you again Mr Scott. I asked you to join us out of two reasons the first one being if you and Ms James have decided whether or not you will be present during the procedure?"

"We haven't really talked about it, so I don't know…anyway it's up to Haley, so what do you say Hales?"

"I don't see why not. That is if you want to"

"Ok then I'll be there"

"Ok, then we have the aftercare instructions, which is the other reason why I asked you in Mr Scott. First thing I'll give you a 24 hour emergency phone number that I want you to call if Ms James gets a fever, pain or any heavy bleeding; most likely you won't need it. Ms James, you'll experience some cramps throughout the day and maybe longer and you'll also bleed on and off for the next couple of weeks, some women even pass a few blood cloths up until ten days afterwards. Now let's go over the dos and don'ts.

You can take a shower whenever you feel up for it and the same goes for eating. However, you can't take any baths, use tampons; vaginal medications, have sex or insert anything into the vagina for a week. Please keep in mind you can get pregnant again almost immediately after the abortion. Lastly we'll set up a follow up appointment in two weeks time, where you can discuss future methods of birth control among other things. Any questions?"

"How does this affect my cycle?"

"It'll start from scratch. Anything else?"

Neither Haley nor Lucas raises any more questions so Dr Gold continues.

"Good, so this is what is going to happen I'm going to go and get ready, and a nurse should be here shortly to prep Haley and hand you some scrubs you need to wear Lucas. Don't worry it's going to be fine." Dr Gold stops to reassure them before leaving.

Barely has the door shut behind Dr Gold before a nurse comes and fetches them.

"Here we go." Haley says grabbing Lucas's hand and follows the nurse in question.

----------

They are lead into a different room where a hospital gown is laid out for Haley and some green scrubs for Lucas. They quickly change into the given clothing and the nurse comes once again, this time leading them to an operating room, where they sit down on the table beside each other holding hands.

"You ok Hales?"

"I'm scared and not a little anymore but a lot, what if something goes wrong, what if I can't stand the pain what if…"Haley rambles on.

Instead of answering her Lucas pulls her into an embrace and holds her until he feels her body relaxing and she is snuggling her face into her favourite spot on his neck. To further sooth her he begins to stroke her hair and this is how Dr Gold finds them when she enters the room some ten minutes later.

"Hmm" Dr Gold clears her throat.

Lucas and Haley both jump a mile high at the sound.

"Dr Gold hey" Lucas awkwardly greets the doctor and stands up without letting go of Haley's hand.

"Hey again", Dr Gold smiles before continuing "Before we start I just want to say it's still not too late to change your mind Ms James"

"I'm not" Haley replies the doctor.

"And you're one hundred percent sure of that?"

Haley nods.

"Ok then, are you ready?"

"Yes I'm."

"Let's do this then."

"Let's" Haley answers giving Lucas hand a squeeze as she lays down on the table and puts her feet in the stir ups.

------

TBC

The facts in this part are the aftercare instructions, the rest is the way things go down in my version of this situation.


	14. Epilogue

_**Rating: R**_

_**Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing at all.**_

_**An: I never really figured out if Americans graduate High School at 18 or 19, but in my home country you graduate the year you turn 19 and therefore in the following the characters will graduate the year they turn 19. **_

_**Epilogue**_

The day couldn't be more perfect, really, with the sun shining from a clear blue sky, summer in the air and the citizens of Tree Hill getting ready for another High School graduation. For some like Lucas Scott and Haley James this day meant more than for others just for the fact that if things had gone differently they wouldn't be here they way they are today. The abortion had forced them both to grow up and make some changes in their lives. Haley had let loose a little more realizing you're only young once and built a life outside school while Lucas had started focusing more on said school and let basket become just the game it was meant to be again and although he still played with the Ravens throughout High School, it wasn't the thing that defined him anymore. One can say he had gotten things more in perspective much like Haley had while sitting watching the game before she told Lucas about the pregnancy. Sometimes things like their child would be a little over a year old now would hit them and for a brief moment they let themselves think what if, but those moments rarely lasted long. In fact both of them had felt relieved after the abortion and everything had gone according to the plan, which meant that Haley had been up and about the very next day and none was the wiser, but to come back to the day at hand Lucas Scott had just finished getting ready for the big day in his bedroom. Since his mom hasn't called for him yet he has a few moments to himself, something that has been rare lately considering his joggling of school, basket, work and Haley.

**_X- Haley yeah, I can't believe it's already been almost two years since we got together. Things certainly hasn't been a dance on roses to get where we are today in a stabile, committed relationship. The whole pregnancy episode had forced things to move along faster than either of us would have liked and when the abortion was over and done with and we came up for air again that is become a part of our normal life, we found ourselves in a relationship realizing just that. The transition period that followed from friendship to more was far from easy, believe me, things just got really hard really fast and we were fighting about every single thing, hell there were times when I didn't think we would make it through, not to mention the fact that there were an amount of awkwardness between us for a while there after the abortion even though we both knew it was the right thing to do. When we finally got pass that, we almost immediately came across the next obstacle, sex. Yeah the big S-E-X. Of course it took us a while before having sex again even became an issue with the constant fighting and all but when we did it was with this overwhelming fear of a repeat. When we had slept with each other earlier after the fact things were easy since we didn't need to bother with protection cuz "the worst" had already happened, but when it was a possibility for Haley to become pregnant again things changed, they became more complicated. We planned and talked and planned some more but when it finally happened it was a spur of a moment thing again, actually we were fighting one minute and the next we were ripping each others clothes off, go figure, although this time we had the sense to take precautions. Even so I still remember the first month after having sex again, despite Haley being on the pill and me using a condom I was a nervous wreck until she got her period and I saw first hand things worked. After that it wasn't an issue anymore and it has been smooth sailing on that department ever since….jeez Scott can you sound more cliché…we never had unsafe sex after that fateful night, partly cuz Haley was on the pill and partly cuz of mom's standard birthday, Christmas present from then on, a box of condoms. -X_**

----------

Lucas can't help but half smile to himself about that little at first embarrassing tidbit in his relationship with his mom, but later it became more of standard joke between them.

"LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE NOW!", Karen screams at her son from the kitchen.

Somewhere in the back of Lucas's mind his mom's use of his middle name registers and he hurriedly grabs his cap to go and see what she wants. As soon as he enters the kitchen a flash goes off nearly blinding him.

"Mom what the hell?" Lucas screams grabbing the closes thing to him to steady himself.

"Sorry"

"So did you want anything else than blinding me mom?"

"Yeah we need to go and what took you so long? I've been calling for you the last five minutes"

"Oops I guess I must have spaced out" Lucas sheepishly answers.

"Aha I would think Haley being the one spacing out considering she is the valedictorian"

"Yeah, yeah should we get going?"

"In a minute"

"Why?"

"More pictures", Karen answers holding her camera up.

"Mom", Lucas groans.

"Oh shush and let a woman have her fun, Now smile"

Signing Lucas obeys his mom figuring he owes her that much.

**_X- I can't believe how supportive mom has been over the last few years. To this day except me and Haley of course, she is the only one that knows about the whole pregnancy thing. It really changed our relationship to a more adult one and how strange it may seems trusting one although that didn't happen right away or maybe I just grew up -X_**

"LUKE!"

"Huh?"

"You're spacing again"

"Sorry", Lucas apologizes and puts on his brightest smile.

----------

An hour or so later Lucas is sitting on one of the many white chairs that have been put on the lawn in front of the familiar high school building, where he has spent the better part of his teenage years. Haley is currently holding her speech and Lucas's eyes along with his mind starts wondering, not because what Haley is saying isn't interesting but not matter how good it is, the twentieth time or so you hear it, just isn't the same attention grabber. The first person his eyes land on is Brooke.

**_X- Wow did she lay it on me that day in the bathroom, not that I didn't have it coming. But that day I realized she had more depth than I gave her credit for and Peyton really means the world to her. They really are best friends. Of course that didn't stop her from partying hard, being a bitch most of the time and barely passing school, but her being here is proof enough that she did. I highly doubt she has any plans further than this _**

**_though -X_**

While he sits there Brooke proves him right, when he sees her discreetly taking some sips out of something definitely alcoholic that she has smuggled in.

----------

Chuckling softly to himself, Lucas continues his observation of his peers and next thing he knows his eyes have found Peyton sitting a couple of chairs away from him.

**_X- Peyton, so long I thought she was the love of my life. God I never meant to hurt her the way I did. Damn I still regret the way I handled it, but thankfully she turned out to be a bigger person than I thought and forgave me. Although a while there she didn't speak to me and I thought that was it, but I was wrong. Later on she admitted it had hurt her, a lot seeing me and Haley during that time because she had let herself be vulnerable with me and that was why she didn't speak to me, but with time she worked through it and rekindled our friendship. In fact I think she is stronger today than ever, not that I justify my actions or anything. She dated throughout High School, hell she even had a few casual flings, but she had stayed clear of a committed relationship after me and basically stayed single those years. And as she put it herself she had found herself, who she was on her own without a boyfriend by her side, no matter how corny that may sound. The result being that the Peyton I see today is a happier and more easy going one since she has let her walls down a little and let people see what a great person she is. Granted she still has her moments but I don't doubt for a second, a great future awaits her at Berkeley, where she had gotten a full scholarship in art -X_**

----------

Although lost in his thoughts Lucas feels something bumping into him and upon turning to that side he realizes it is none other than Nathan Scott.

"Stare much!", Nathan cockily states.

"What!", Lucas irritably asks.

"I thought you were into Haley now, but then again your taste in women does change fast" Nathan answers smirking.

This time around Lucas decides to be the bigger man, not to mention Haley would tear him a new one if he started something today, so he doesn't take the bait handed to him by his littler brother.

**_X- God he can be such a jerk! I'm glad I have finally come to terms with not having a relationship with him. I can't believe the nerve of that guy putting the moves on Hales even after we officially got together, something that caused some fights between me and Hales. It wasn't that I didn't trust her; it was just that I know how the guy can manipulate people, a skill he has inherited from daddy dearest. Luckily it became clear pretty fast that Haley wasn't falling for it, case closed. _****_Great, now he is winking at Hales, he really is an ass, speaking of asses there is the king of them sitting Dan freaking Scott. Another person I won't be seeing after today, at least I hope so. I can't believe mom can stand being in the same general area as him. What he did to her is unbelievable. I mean I now know everything he went through, but that doesn't exactly help his case, in fact I understand him even less because of it. Well at least I escaped being the spawn of Satan, well technically I didn't but the role I think has been fulfilled by Nathan. Great Scott now you've spaced out again, what is it with me today! Focus now Scott or Hales will…well lets just not go there -X_**

After that Lucas manages to pay attention to the rest of the speech and the graduation ceremony.

----------

Afterwards Lucas hangs around by the water fountain partly hiding from his mother with an apparent addition to blinding him with flash photography today and partly waiting for Haley, who now comes running towards him and throws herself in his arms. Lucas welcomes the embrace and spins her around; laughing Haley kisses him before he puts her back down.

"Can you believe it? We just graduated High School!" an excited Haley half shouts and starts dancing around a little.

"I know. It feels so unreal but GREAT at the same time", Lucas replies and catches her in his arms again before giving her another kiss.

"Sorry to interrupts your lovebirds" a familiar voice says.

"No problem Peyt" Lucas answers and goes to give her a hug too.

"Wow and I just came to see if you guys are showing up at the party tonight, but hugs are always welcome" Peyton laughs.

"Oh sorry, I'm just happy" an embarrassed Lucas answers.

"Hey Luke I'm not complaining besides we just fucking graduated. We've officially survived the madness that is Tree Hill High School." Peyton smiles and gives Lucas a hug back.

"Hey break it up you two" Haley jokingly protests.

"Ah Hales you know you're the girl for me" Lucas answers, letting go of Peyton.

"So how about tonight?" Peyton acquires when all the joking around has settled down.

"I think we can make an appearance. Hell it is our graduation night, we should be celebrating besides our plane leaves first tomorrow evening", Haley replies her.

"O yeah backpacking through Europe sounds like so much fun, I envy you guys. Are you looking forward to it?"

"You beat" Lucas answers.

"GUYS WE ARE HIGH SCHOOL GRADS! YAHOO!" Brooke comes screaming at them.

"Don't mind her, she looked a little too deep into the champagne bottle this morning", Peyton explains.

"Not to mention during the ceremony", Lucas adds.

"You're kidding right?" Peyton asks arching her eyebrows.

"Afraid not, I saw her drinking something definitely alcoholic she had hidden in her rope"

"That's just great" Peyton signs.

"Whatzzzzz great Peyton bestezzz friend?" Brooke asks slurring a little.

Peyton merely rolls her eyes at her best friend being used to her while Lucas and Haley start laughing.

"You guys I see my daddy waving for us to come, so I better try to get this walking bottle with me and get some coffee into her if she wants to last all night" Peyton says referring to Brooke.

"Ok see ya later"

"Yeah bye" Peyton says and starts dragging a reluctant Brooke towards her dad.

----------

Haley and Lucas stand in silence with their arms around each other, watching Peyton trying to get a whining Brooke to her dad and after five minutes or so the mission is completed and the three of them starts making their way towards the cars. After they seen Peyton, Brooke and Larry getting together, Lucas drags Haley further out of sight before giving her a proper kiss, which undoubtedly would have lead him to fulfil one of his fantasies, if it hadn't been for Ryan's voice reaching their ears.

"As usual my brother has great timing" Haley smiles straightening her hair out before continuing "But I should get going though."

"Yeah" Lucas signs

Reluctantly they get out from their hiding place and almost immediately they spot the James family.

"And there the whole gang are" Haley sarcastically says before turning back to Lucas "Pick me up at eight?"

"Sounds good, see ya then"

Lucas bends down and gives her a quick kiss before she leaves to meet up with her family. He watches Haley making her way over to them and can't help but notice the long and disapproving look that Mrs James shoots his way. Despite that years have passed since the morning she caught them the tension between the two of them haven't eased one bit and probably never will,

**_X- Damn that woman is stubborn! -X_**

With a sign Lucas turns around from the James family and goes looking for his mom and uncle.

**The End.**

----------

There you have it. I know the ending might not seem like an ending and that's what I'm going for: life continues no matter what obstacles you come across. I hope you liked it and I know it's totally AU and some of the characters is a little OOC but that's what fan fiction is for right? Feel free to drop me a line telling me what you thought, about well everything, but if you hated it and just are going to write how I suck, please don't. However constructive criticism is welcome.

Take Care

Bye,


End file.
